Creando Recuerdos
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: Continuación de "Memoria Ausente: relato de Edward Cullen"
1. Chapter 1

Hola a las que pasan por primera vez por acá: les cuento, esta es la continuación de una historia a la que llamé "**Memoria Ausente:relato de Edward Cullen"**. Espero que lo disfruten a las que recién se integran a esta narración (y que lean la primera parte, que hace que la historia se entienda en su contexto) y para las que han seguido la historia desde un comienzo, pues lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les va la segunda parte (espero que lo disfruten tanto como la primera).

Y a los que pasen por aquí, ya saben: "Un comentario suyo es inspiración y una sonrisa para la autora".

Abrazos: Cata!

**_El principio del resto de mi existencia_**

La llegada a Isla Esme fue toda una odisea para mi esposa. Claro, se durmió todo el viaje, y solo despertó al momento de hacer trasbordo, en donde aprovechó de asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Trató de persuadirme a que le dijera de una vez por todas hacia dónde íbamos, pero yo me mantuve estoico en mi silencio. Mientras íbamos de camino, le iba dando vueltas al asunto de volver a intentar hacer el amor con mi mujer. Antes de recordar el impacto de su aroma, el tema del sexo entre los dos había sido algo natural. No existe para mi recuerdo de alguna sensación más gloriosa que cuando la he tenido desnuda conmigo, sintiéndola parte de mí. Pero ahora, me invadía ese miedo de poder dañarla, de que saliera mal herida. Pero prometí intentarlo, y lo haría.

-Hey, dormilona, es hora de despertar, vamos a aterrizar- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, y acariciando con suavidad su rostro. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, y antes que preguntara en donde estábamos, la voz de una azafata por el alto parlante lo anunció: "Estimados pasajeros, rogamos a ustedes tomar posición en sus asientos, la nave está a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Sao Paulo, Brasil. Faltan treinta minutos para que sean las ocho de la noche, y la temperatura ambiente actual de la ciudad es de 29 grados Celsius..."

-¿Brasil? ¿De verdad estamos en Brasil?- me preguntó incrédula, sorprendida pero sabía por sus ojos, que la idea le gustaba mucho

-Así es señora Cullen- le dije. Luego del aterrizaje y de desembarcar, había un hombre en la salida del aeropuerto con un cartel en la mano que decía "Sr Cullen". Nos acercamos a él, nos dio la bienvenida, para luego llevarnos hacia un puerto en donde embarcaríamos rumbo a Isla Esme

-¿Isla Esme?¿Es una broma?- dijo, haciendo alusión al nombre de la isla

-Claro que no. Carlisle le regaló una isla a Esme hace años, y ella fue tan amable de ofrecérmela para que pasáramos allí nuestra luna de miel- le conté

-¡¿Cómo es que alguien le regala una isla a otra persona?- claro, eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención

-Si lo dices por los regalos que te he hecho, ya sé que mi padre me lleva la delantera por años luz, pero ya encontraré algún país en venta para regalarte- le dije seriamente, mirando hacia la noche brasileña, mientras ella se abrazaba a mí y se reía de mi actitud. Al llegar al puerto, embarcamos en un yate pequeño, que nos llevaría por fin hasta la famosa isla. Cuando por fin estuvimos cerca, el conductor de la barca, nos indicó frente a nosotros una gran casa que se veía iluminada, denunciada por un camino sobre la arena alumbrado por velones de parafina y flores. El hombre que conducía, llamado Emanuel, cargó las maletas, mientras yo, como flamante recién casado, cargaba a mi mujer desde el barco hasta la casa. La noche estaba estrellada, la luna llena sobre el cielo tornando el mal color plateado, la soledad del lugar, el calor... escenario perfecto para el inicio de nuestra luna de miel.

-Bien señor, en dos días estaré de regreso con el personal de aseo. Si me necesita antes, mi número de teléfono está apuntado en la agenda. La despensa está llena, en fin, todo marcha en perfecto orden-

-Te lo agradezco Emanuel, y gracias por todo-

-Estoy a sus órdenes, señor- me dio la mano en señal de despedida y se marchó. Luego que lo dejé en la puerta, regresé a dentro, y vi a mi mujer recorriendo la casa.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunté, abrazándola por detrás

-Es bellísima, es perfecta-

-Me alegro que te gustara- le dije, susurrando en su oído. La cercanía de su cuello tentó mis labios, que comenzaron a desplazarse lentamente por este. Ella se giró, tomando con fiereza mis cabellos y susurrándome al oído que le hiciera el amor de una vez. No podía seguir posponiendo el intento, y en verdad no quería seguir posponiéndolo. Tendría que ser tan natural como antes, no había nada que temer. La levanté y la llevé hasta la cama, depositándola allí, sin apartar mis labios de ella, mientras con lentitud, descendía el cierre de su traje azul dejando su espalda al descubierto, permitiéndome acariciarlo con suavidad, mientras ella desabotonaba mi camisa con apremio, acariciando mi pecho desnudo con sus suaves manos. Degusté, una vez más de la miel que emanaba de su cuerpo, dulce y deliciosa, sin dejar ningún rincón de su hermoso cuerpo sin recorrer con mis labios, con mis manos, como si fuese la primera vez que descubría aquellos parajes. El movimiento de nuestros cuerpos unidos era absolutamente armónico, perfectamente acompasado, como si la música del tamboriteo agitado de su corazón, fuese nuestro guía. El unir mi cuerpo al de ella, era el mejor regalo de bodas que podía haber recibido, pues disfruté del reencuentro de nuestros cuerpos aún más que la primera vez, y porque salí airoso pudiendo controlarme, sin provocarle ningún daño, que era mi principal temor.

El resto de la madrugada, durmió apegada a mí, pues el calor ambiente del lugar, difícilmente la hubiese dejado dormir sin algo frio con que refrescarse. Cuando fueron cerca de las once de la mañana, me zafé de sus brazos, pues cuando despertara por lo menos quería que viese que había un jugo de frutas natural, muy helado claro, preparado para ella. Así que me dispuse a dármelas de chef preparando su desayuno, hasta que escuché desde la cocina, que se despertaba con un bostezo gigante, mis favoritos, y que al no verme, se preocupaba de inmediato, llamándome casi en un susurro cargado de susto. A penas lo sentí, volé hacia el cuarto y me recosté en el marco de la puerta a observarla

-Por fin te dignas a despertar...- le dije. Enseguida me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa gigantesca, iluminándome la mañana

-Y que esperabas, si me tuviste despierta casi toda la noche...- me respondió, muy coqueta. Yo me acerqué y me senté a su lado, llevando mi boca enseguida hasta la de ella -Bueno, y antes de que preguntes, quiero que sepas que me encuentro perfectamente bien, que no me hiciste daño alguno y que no te estoy escondiendo nada para evitar tu sufrimiento- me dijo

-No sé, no sé...- dije, apartándome de ella

-¿No me crees?- preguntó con cara de incrédula. Luego, utilizó su tono más sensual para proponerme: -¿quieres cerciorarte por ti mismo que mi cuerpo no tiene daño alguno...?- yo estallé en carcajadas

-Es tentador, pero quizás más tarde... tengo otros planes para ti. Así que ahora te levantas, te metes en la ducha, luego vas a la cocina a degustar el desayuno que tu marido preparó y luego... ¡nos vamos a bucear!-

-¿Bucear?...No sé bucear Edward-

-Pues aquí estoy para enseñarte, así que anda ya, no seas perezosa- le dije, sacándola de la cama sobre mis brazos, y llevándola a la ducha. Bueno, en eso nos demoramos algo más de lo esperado, pues me tentó a que la ayudara a enjabonarse, y vaya, no pude aguantar semejante tentación de hacerle el amor allí una vez más. Durante el desayuno, hicimos planes para los próximos días, y luego, partimos a bucear.

Debo reconocerlo, me jacté de poder bucear más profundo que ella y sin necesidad de un equipo de oxigeno cargando en mi espalada. Eso la hizo enfadar, pero luego se olvidaba de ello cuando nos topábamos con arrecifes de corales, peces de colores exóticos entre otras maravillas de la naturaleza submarina. El resto de los días estuvieron llenos de actividades que a cualquier humana normal la hubiesen dejado rendida por la noche, eso como digo, a cualquier humana normal. Claramente mi mujer no era normal, pues las noche prácticamente las hacíamos día, amándonos.

Quince maravillosos días habían pasado, cuando decidimos dar señales de vida a nuestras familias. Así que Bella comenzó llamando a Renée contándole lo increíble del lugar y lo feliz que era. Luego fue el turno de Charly, contándole también lo lindo del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos entre otras cosas:

-Oh, papá, también te he extrañado, ¿y cómo vas con la cocina?- preguntaba Bella a su padre, a lo que él respondía que se estaba defendiendo muy bien con comida enlatada.

-¿Y cómo están todos por allá?- preguntó mi esposa a su padre

-Oh, bueno, bien... aunque Billy está algo preocupado por Jaco- comenzó a contarle Charly, frente a lo que Bella se alteró enseguida, pensando en que Irina podría andar metida en eso

-¿Qué ocurre con Jake, papá?- me puse alerta de la respuesta de mi suegro

-Bueno, ya sabes que anduvo de paseo por alguna parte antes de tu boda, no. Ahora dice que decidió irse a vivir a Boston...- ¿qué? Me quedé paralizado en esa parte de la conversación, intentando entender la manera de razonar de ese chucho... ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer a Boston?¿se le ocurrió justo ahora que Bella y yo viviríamos allí?¿o sea que nos perseguiría a donde quiera que fuéramos?¿o quería que lo adoptáramos como hijo?...¡demonios!

-¿Has escuchado lo que dijo Charly sobre Jake?- me preguntó Bella, luego que terminara de hablar con él

-Si, lo escuché- dije, visiblemente enfadado por la sola idea de tenerlo que aguantar ahora en Boston...

-A Billy no le dio motivo alguno de su apuro por irse a Boston, ¿de qué crees que se trate todo?...- me preguntó, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta... ¿acaso no le parecía obvio? Claro, ella y yo estaríamos ahora radicados en Boston, y que mejor para él que irse a vivir allí también...¡para terminar de joder mi vida!... "Contrólate Edward"

-No lo sé- respondí intentando guardar la calma

-¿Y en dónde estará viviendo?...quizás le podemos decir que se quede con nosotros mientras encuentra algo...- cuando dijo eso, estallé

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?¿quieres tener a Jacob metido en la misma casa que nosotros?¿qué te parece si invitamos a Tanya a vivir con nosotros también? ¡Qué te pasa, Bella!- estaba furioso

-¡Pero por qué reaccionas así! Es mi amigo, y debo ayudarlo, no puedo dejarlo solo...-

-Claro... ya veo que no lo puedes dejar...- dije, levantándome del lugar, dirigiéndome hasta la playa.

-¡Edward!¡¿a dónde vas?-

-¡Quiero estar solo!- dije, y salí, cerrando la puerta con violencia. Me senté en la arena frente al mar, y nuevamente un recuerdo se vino ahora a mi mente: mi familia aguardaba la embestida de los neófitos en el claro, mientras que yo intentaba mantener a Bella alejada del peligro que suponía eso para ella. Una conversación con Jacob en camping, mientras Bella dormía y él le profería algo de calor. Luego, Bella persiguiendo a Jacob pues este se sentía herido por enterarse sobre nuestra boda. Bella rogándole que regresara con ella, que no se dejara vencer en la batalla... luego Bella pidiéndole que la besara. Mi cabeza se colmó de esa imagen dolorosa hasta la médula. Ese beso tenía arraigado más que un simple beso, ahora que lograba verlo a través de mis propios recuerdos. Ese beso era más profundo de los que Bella y yo alguna vez nos diéramos. Claro, Jacob no debía tener ningún tipo de cuidado con ella. Yo sí. Enseguida, vi que ella se percató de que yo lo había presenciado todo, tomando la decisión en ese momento de dejarla en paz con él, dándole la opción de ser feliz con Jacob, como lo sería, si yo no hubiese aparecido luego de que la abandoné. De seguro las cosas hubiese tomado un curso normal. De seguro Bella me hubiese olvidado.

Me levanté, me deshice de mi ropa, y me lancé al mar, con todo el dolor y el resentimiento de aquel recuerdo que llegaba justo en ese momento a invadirme una vez más.

**_Soy su esclavo_**

Nadé unas tres horas, lo más lejos y lo más profundo que pude. Luego que llegué a unas rocas, me detuve a pensar nuevamente en todo. Primero, todo aquello que había recordado era parte del pasado, Bella asumió que aquello la confundió, nada más, pero que ella me amaba a mí. Segundo, yo había asumido la relación de amistad existente entre Jacob y Bella, y respetaría esa relación. Tercero... yo estaba celoso. Se supone que Jacob hizo el compromiso de dejarnos ser felices, entonces, ¿de qué trata todo esto de ir a vivir precisamente en el mismo lugar que nosotros?¿o acaso había algo más detrás de su decisión?...¡maldición! Rápidamente me di la vuelta y nadé velozmente hacia la playa. Cuando me acerqué, divisé la silueta de mi mujer en la playa. Ella estaba preocupada por mí, por mi arrebatada actitud que venía a estropear nuestra luna de miel. Nadé con más apremio hasta la playa, pues lo único que quería era acunarla en mis brazos y pedirle perdón las veces que fuese necesario. Y así lo hice.

-Por favor, perdóname, soy un imbécil. Te lo suplico, perdóname...- le dije mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos, y la besaba en los labios, el cuello, los hombros

-Yo fui la que cometió el error, fui muy desatinada...-

-No justifica mi actitud. Perdóname, te lo ruego...- dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, y llevando mis labios hasta los suyos con necesidad. Ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza, haciendo de aquel beso una necesidad apremiante.

-Me preocupaste, desapareciste más de tres horas...- me dijo, cuando íbamos entrando a la casa

-Necesitaba despejar mi mente, tranquilizarme...- no le quise comentar sobre el recuerdo que llegó a mí, con nuestra discusión ya había sido demasiado. Sabía de todos modos, que ella se había quedado algo inquieta por aquello de Jacob, pero tenía temor de sacar el tema a colación. No podía leer su mente, pero la conocía y sabía que era así.

-Tus ojos... están oscuros...- claro, no me había alimentado desde el día de nuestra boda, y ahora que ella lo comentaba, en verdad tenía algo de sed

-Si, creo que deberé ir de caza esta noche, aunque odiaré dejarte sola...-

-Estoy algo cansada, y dentro de un rato quedaré profundamente dormida, así que ve en paz, no te preocupes de mí-

-Me iré luego que te duermas y regresaré antes de que despiertes- le avisé. Luego se acomodó sobre mi pecho, mientras veíamos algo de televisión sentados en el gran sillón. Cuando me di cuenta, mi esposa ya había caído dormida, así que con delicadeza la fui a dejar a la cama, para luego ir de caza, para regresar lo antes posible. Y así fue. Una cacería solo a unos kilómetros de allí con mi "plato favorito": Pumas.

Cuando regresé, antes que el sol asomase, ella seguía dormida profundamente, aunque estaba prácticamente atravesada en la cama y con las cobijas en el suelo, claro, estaba sudando de calor. Así que con mucha delicadeza, me acomodé junto a ella, trayéndola hasta mí. Enseguida sentí que se relajó aferrándose a mi cuerpo, descansando sobre mi pecho. La observé dormir, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Era fascinante e intrigante a la vez. Podría adivinar en que iban sus sueños pues los exteriorizaba a través de su rostro, que cambiaba de expresión una y otra vez, además de lo gracioso que era escucharla hablar. Toda ella era mi fascinación, completamente. Desde lo oculto que eran sus pensamientos para mi hasta los delicados dedos de sus manos.

Despertó dando un gran estirón, luego me besó en los labios, contándome que había extrañado mi compañía por la noche.

-Y qué tal tu banquete de tiburones...- quiso saber

-No encontré tiburones, así que tuve que conformarme con peses payaso y pulpos- dije, mientras bromeábamos con lo de mi dieta.

Antes que se levantara, y como era temprano, le propuse llevarla a recorrer Sao Paulo y Río de Janeiro por algunos días, pues se pronosticaba nubosidad y lluvia, confirmado por supuesto por mi hermana Alice. Así que la obligué a irse sola a la ducha, mientras coordinaba la salida hasta la ciudad. Hicimos maletas y en menos de dos horas íbamos de camino. Me dijo que aprovechando que estaban en la ciudad, quería llevarle suvenires a la familia. Me parecía estupendo eso de que quisiera gastar dinero.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, quiso hablar de lo que había pasado con Jacob:

-Este...Edward... por favor no te enfades, pero lo de Jacob... ya sabes, me dejó algo preocupada...-

-Lo sé, y pensándolo mejor, más fríamente, tiene que haber una razón...-

-¿Crees que Irina...?-

-No. No lo creo. Si fuera así, se hubiesen comunicado con mi familia... aunque por lo que sé Jacob no se caracteriza por actuar con racionalidad, ¿no?, es más bien impulsivo...-

-Puede ser, pero siempre orillado por algo... no hace las cosas por hacerlas, además, están los demás muchachos, ¿no me contaste alguna vez tú mismo que estaban conectados con sus pensamientos los de la manada? No le permitirían algo así...- claro, la manada. Quizás Alice pueda averiguar algo con Sam o Seth...

-Haremos una cosa: le prediré a mi hermana que averigüe con Seth lo que ocurre con Jacob. La llamaré ahora mismo para pedírselo...- en ese momento, mi móvil sonó: Alice

-¿Edward? Bien, no había querido escarbar en tus cosas, ya sabes... pero en cuanto me vi involucrada, puse atención a lo que me pedirías. Así que hablé con Seth, y despreocúpate, que lo de Jacob no tiene que ver ni contigo, ni con Bella, ni nada con respecto a Irina- me contó Alice antes que yo le preguntase algo

-¿Entonces?¿por qué precisamente se va a vivir a Boston...?-

-Bueno, tómalo como coincidencia... veamos, como te lo explico...: Jacob imprimó de una chica que conoció en Boston. Eso es en resumen- claro, he ahí su arrebato de irse a vivir lejos de su casa, irse sin importarle nada... me hizo reír, de verdad no era nada de lo que yo pensaba. Bella vio que mi expresión se relajó hasta las carcajadas, cosa que la intrigó. Comenzó a tironearme de la camisa para que le contara de una vez lo que pasaba con Jacob. Así que me despedí de Alice y le conté. Ella se sorprendió tanto como yo, y quiso saber detalles, lamentablemente no los tenía.

-Seth no le dijo quién era la "desafortunada"...-

-¡Edward!- protestó, reprochando mi bromita

-Ok, perdona. No sabemos quién es, pero sabemos el hecho-

-De todas maneras, con el arrebato, quizás ni siquiera esté durmiendo bajo techo... ¿crees que Alice le ceda su departamento hasta que Jake encuentre algo?- ella no sabía que el departamento en Boston no era de Alice, sino de ella. Bien Edward Cullen, es momento de revelar el secreto:

-No creo que haya problemas... si tú no tienes problemas, claro...-

-Ya no viviremos ahí, estará desocupado... ¿por qué tendría que molestarme?-

-Verás... te lo diré: el apartamento no es de Alice, es tuyo. Le pedí que lo comprara y que lo pusiera a tu nombre- se lo dije mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, sin mirarla, como si estuviese revelando un pecado capital. Cuando me atreví a levantar la vista, me miraba como escrutándome con los ojos entrecerrados, como aguantándose toda la fiereza para evitar lanzarla sobre mí.

-Dime una cosa, ¿el apartamento en La Florida...?-

-Ejem... ese... ese es mío, se lo compré a la dueña en cuanto supe que se estaba aprovechando de ti, con eso de que no quería repararlo... los montos de arriendo que depositabas están en una cuenta corriente... al nombre de un ficticio, claro...- cerró los ojos, ahora si aguantándose la ira. Luego bufó por la nariz, quitando su mano de entre las mías, y poniéndose de pie frente a mi

-Primero, Alice buscará a Jacob y le dirá que se instale en el apartamento de Boston por el tiempo que él quiera. Segundo, el monto de los arriendos los daremos a alguna institución de caridad. Y tercero: serás mi esclavo hasta nuevo aviso Edward Cullen- dijo ahora, tirándome sobre la cama y montándose sobre mí -no saldremos del cuarto hasta que yo lo diga- decía con la voz seductora que había estado ocupando este último tiempo que hacía que me provocaba, mientras me desabotonaba mi camisa con lentitud

-Será como tú digas entonces. Soy su esclavo desde este momento- dije, para rápidamente zafarme y ahora dejarla bajo a mi cuerpo.

Hacerle el amor se hacía cada vez más natural, ella decía que era por la práctica. Jamás en la vida que había logrado recordar, había algo con lo que yo hubiese disfrutado tanto, nada nunca me había apasionado como el amor por mi mujer. Esta sensación poderosa de amar con tal pasión no se comparaba con nada. El placer de sentir su cuerpo perfectamente acoplado al mío, era increíble. No hay calificativos lo suficientemente precisos para expresar como yo me siento cuando hacemos el amor.

Bueno, y los planes para recorrer la ciudad esa tarde se pospusieron hasta la noche, pues mi "ama" así lo dispuso. Cuando sus tripas comenzaron a removerse por el hambre, decidió que bajásemos a comer, y luego recorrer la noche carioca. La música, las personas y las costumbres de Sao Paulo, todo era nuevo para ella. El asunto de los tragos típicos también, pues le ofrecieron una caipirinha con una fuerte dosis de cachaza, que la dejó algo mareada, por lo que la tuve que cargar hasta el hotel.

Al día siguiente, rentamos un coche para viajar hasta Río de Janeiro, allí compramos un centenar de regalos y recuerdos para la familia y los amigos, incluidos los de la reservación, sus amigas de la universidad y mis alumnos. Ella se maravilló con el atractivo cultural y las edificaciones. El Cristo Redentor le pareció imponente, aún más de noche y con todo la iluminaria que lo hacía más llamativo y atractivo. En uno de nuestros paseos, a lo lejos se lograba divisar la favela que se levantaba en Río. Ese lugar me trajo recuerdos, que ya habían regresado a mi memoria hace algún tiempo, cuando recordé todo ese mal entendido desde la separación de Bella hasta creerla muerta. Durante ese tiempo me refugié en ese lugar. Me recordaba a mí mismo arrinconado en el lugar más oscuro de la habitación marginal, padeciendo mi sufrimiento.

-¿Edward?- mi esposa se dio cuenta que me quedé absorto durante un buen tiempo observando ese lugar, cosa que la inquietó -¿por qué miras hacia allá con tanta insistencia?-

-Lo que se ve allá- le dije, indicando el lugar donde se asentaban los barrios marginales -es la favela de Río. Digamos que estuve viviendo algún tiempo ahí...-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando me alejé de ti, hasta cuando te creí muerta y fui hasta Italia- no hizo ningún comentario, sólo apegó su frente a la mía y me acaricio el rostro. Para ella era tan duro recordar esos meses como lo era para mi. Pero suerte que aquello era pasado.

-Bueno, sé que eras tú la que está dando órdenes, pero nuestros días nublados en Rio se nos agotan. Si gustas nos quedamos o podemos recorrer otra ciudad. Puedo andar con precaución...-

-No, no quiero arriesgar de que alguien te vea. La última semana que nos queda, quiero que estemos solos en Isla Esme- me indicó.

Ni ella ni yo podíamos creer que el mes de luna de miel en Brasil se nos estuviese terminando. Lo más probable es que si no hubiésemos hecho planes de ir hasta Florida a ver a Renée que celebraba su cumpleaños, hubiese estado encantada de quedarse. Pero buscaría el momento de regresar con ella.

**COMENTE, NO SEA CRUEL CON LA AUTORA... Y=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero me disculpen por mi descuido. Esta es la primera que escribí (Memoria ausente, la primera parte de esta historia), a la que le tengo un especial cariño. Por lo que ya está escrita, así que iré subiendo un capítulo diario para las niñas que estaban siguiendo la historia. **

**Besos a todas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Soy su esclavo<strong>

Nadé unas tres horas, lo más lejos y lo más profundo que pude. Luego que llegué a unas rocas, me detuve a pensar nuevamente en todo. Primero, todo aquello que había recordado era parte del pasado, Bella asumió que aquello la confundió, nada más, pero que ella me amaba a mí. Segundo, yo había asumido la relación de amistad existente entre Jacob y Bella, y respetaría esa relación. Tercero... yo estaba celoso. Se supone que Jacob hizo el compromiso de dejarnos ser felices, entonces, ¿de qué trata todo esto de ir a vivir precisamente en el mismo lugar que nosotros?¿o acaso había algo más detrás de su decisión?...¡maldición! Rápidamente me di la vuelta y nadé velozmente hacia la playa. Cuando me acerqué, divisé la silueta de mi mujer en la playa.

Ella estaba preocupada por mí, por mi arrebatada actitud que venía a estropear nuestra luna de miel. Nadé con más apremio hasta la playa, pues lo único que quería era acunarla en mis brazos y pedirle perdón las veces que fuese necesario. Y así lo hice.

- Por favor, perdóname, soy un imbécil. Te lo suplico, perdóname...- le dije mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos, y la besaba en los labios, el cuello, los hombros

- Yo fui la que cometió el error, fui muy desatinada...-

- No justifica mi actitud. Perdóname, te lo ruego...- dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, y llevando mis labios hasta los suyos con necesidad. Ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza, haciendo de aquel beso una necesidad apremiante.

- Me preocupaste, desapareciste más de tres horas...- me dijo, cuando íbamos entrando a la casa.

- Necesitaba despejar mi mente, tranquilizarme...- no le quise comentar sobre el recuerdo que llegó a mí, con nuestra discusión ya había sido demasiado. Sabía de todos modos, que ella se había quedado algo inquieta por aquello de Jacob, pero tenía temor de sacar el tema a colación. No podía leer su mente, pero la conocía y sabía que era así.

- Tus ojos... están oscuros...- claro, no me había alimentado desde el día de nuestra boda, y ahora que ella lo comentaba, en verdad tenía algo de sed

- Si, creo que deberé ir de caza esta noche, aunque odiaré dejarte sola...-

-Estoy algo cansada, y dentro de un rato quedaré profundamente dormida, así que ve en paz, no te preocupes de mí- -Me iré luego que te duermas y regresaré antes de que despiertes- le avisé. Luego se acomodó sobre mi pecho, mientras veíamos algo de televisión sentados en el gran sillón.

Cuando me di cuenta, mi esposa ya había caído dormida, así que con delicadeza la fui a dejar a la cama, para luego ir de caza, para regresar lo antes posible. Y así fue. Una cacería solo a unos kilómetros de allí con mi "plato favorito": Pumas. Cuando regresé, antes que el sol asomase, ella seguía dormida profundamente, aunque estaba prácticamente atravesada en la cama y con las cobijas en el suelo, claro, estaba sudando de calor. Así que con mucha delicadeza, me acomodé junto a ella, trayéndole hasta mí.

Enseguida sentí que se relajó aferrándose a mi cuerpo, descansando sobre mi pecho. La observé dormir, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Era fascinante e intrigante a la vez. Podría adivinar en que iban sus sueños pues los exteriorizaba a través de su rostro, que cambiaba de expresión una y otra vez, además de lo gracioso que era escucharla hablar. Toda ella era mi fascinación, completamente. Desde lo oculto que eran sus pensamientos para mi hasta los delicados dedos de sus manos.

Despertó dando un gran estirón, luego me besó en los labios, contándome que había extrañado mi compañía por la noche.

-Y qué tal tu banquete de tiburones...- quiso saber.

-No encontré tiburones, así que tuve que conformarme con peses payaso y pulpos- dije, mientras bromeábamos con lo de mi dieta.

Antes que se levantara, y como era temprano, le propuse llevarla a recorrer Sao Paulo y Río de Janeiro por algunos días, pues se pronosticaba nubosidad y lluvia, confirmado por supuesto por mi hermana Alice. Así que la obligué a irse sola a la ducha, mientras coordinaba la salida hasta la ciudad. Hicimos maletas y en menos de dos horas íbamos de camino. Me dijo que aprovechando que estaban en la ciudad, quería llevarle suvenires a la familia. Me parecía estupendo eso de que quisiera gastar dinero. Cuando llegamos al hotel, quiso hablar de lo que había pasado con Jacob:

-Este...Edward... por favor no te enfades, pero lo de Jacob... ya sabes, me dejó algo preocupada...

-Lo sé, y pensándolo mejor, más fríamente, tiene que haber una razón...

-¿Crees que Irina...?

-No. No lo creo. Si fuera así, se hubiesen comunicado con mi familia... aunque por lo que sé Jacob no se caracteriza por actuar con racionalidad, ¿no?, es más bien impulsivo...

-Puede ser, pero siempre orillado por algo... no hace las cosas por hacerlas, además, están los demás muchachos, ¿no me contaste alguna vez tú mismo que estaban conectados con sus pensamientos los de la manada? No le permitirían algo así...- claro, la manada. Quizás Alice pueda averiguar algo con Sam o Seth...

-Haremos una cosa: le prediré a mi hermana que averigüe con Seth lo que ocurre con Jacob. La llamaré ahora mismo para pedírselo...

En ese momento, mi móvil sonó: Alice.

- ¿Edward? Bien, no había querido escarbar en tus cosas, ya sabes... pero en cuanto me vi involucrada, puse atención a lo que me pedirías. Así que hablé con Seth, y despreocúpate, que lo de Jacob no tiene que ver ni contigo, ni con Bella, ni nada con respecto a Irina- me contó Alice antes que yo le preguntase algo.

-¿Entonces?¿por qué precisamente se va a vivir a Boston...?

-Bueno, tómalo como coincidencia... veamos, como te lo explico...: Jacob imprimó de una chica que conoció en Boston. Eso es en resumen- claro, he ahí su arrebato de irse a vivir lejos de su casa, irse sin importarle nada... me hizo reír, de verdad no era nada de lo que yo pensaba.

Bella vio que mi expresión se relajó hasta las carcajadas, cosa que la intrigó. Comenzó a tironearme de la camisa para que le contara de una vez lo que pasaba con Jacob. Así que me despedí de Alice y le conté. Ella se sorprendió tanto como yo, y quiso saber detalles, lamentablemente no los tenía.

-Seth no le dijo quién era la "desafortunada"...-

-¡Edward!- protestó, reprochando mi bromita

-Ok, perdona. No sabemos quién es, pero sabemos el hecho-

-De todas maneras, con el arrebato, quizás ni siquiera esté durmiendo bajo techo... ¿crees que Alice le ceda su departamento hasta que Jake encuentre algo?- ella no sabía que el departamento en Boston no era de Alice, sino de ella.

Bien Edward Cullen, es momento de revelar el secreto:

-No creo que haya problemas... si tú no tienes problemas, claro...

-Ya no viviremos ahí, estará desocupado... ¿por qué tendría que molestarme?

-Verás... te lo diré: el apartamento no es de Alice, es tuyo. Le pedí que lo comprara y que lo pusiera a tu nombre- se lo dije mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, sin mirarla, como si estuviese revelando un pecado capital.

Cuando me atreví a levantar la vista, me miraba como escrutándome con los ojos entrecerrados, como aguantándose toda la fiereza para evitar lanzarla sobre mí.

-Dime una cosa, ¿el apartamento en La Florida...?

-Ejem... ese... ese es mío, se lo compré a la dueña en cuanto supe que se estaba aprovechando de ti, con eso de que no quería repararlo... los montos de arriendo que depositabas están en una cuenta corriente... al nombre de un ficticio, claro...- cerró los ojos, ahora si aguantándose la ira. Luego bufó por la nariz, quitando su mano de entre las mías, y poniéndose de pie frente a mi.

-Primero, Alice buscará a Jacob y le dirá que se instale en el apartamento de Boston por el tiempo que él quiera. Segundo, el monto de los arriendos los daremos a alguna institución de caridad. Y tercero: serás mi esclavo hasta nuevo aviso Edward Cullen- dijo ahora, tirándome sobre la cama y montándose sobre mí -no saldremos del cuarto hasta que yo lo diga- decía con la voz seductora que había estado ocupando este último tiempo que hacía que me provocaba, mientras me desabotonaba mi camisa con lentitud.

-Será como tú digas entonces. Soy su esclavo desde este momento- dije, para rápidamente zafarme y ahora dejarla bajo a mi cuerpo.

Hacerle el amor se hacía cada vez más natural, ella decía que era por la práctica.

Jamás en la vida que había logrado recordar, había algo con lo que yo hubiese disfrutado tanto, nada nunca me había apasionado como el amor por mi mujer. Esta sensación poderosa de amar con tal pasión no se comparaba con nada. El placer de sentir su cuerpo perfectamente acoplado al mío, era increíble. No hay calificativos lo suficientemente precisos para expresar como yo me siento cuando hacemos el amor.

Bueno, y los planes para recorrer la ciudad esa tarde se pospusieron hasta la noche, pues mi "ama" así lo dispuso. Cuando sus tripas comenzaron a removerse por el hambre, decidió que bajásemos a comer, y luego recorrer la noche carioca.

La música, las personas y las costumbres de Sao Paulo, todo era nuevo para ella. El asunto de los tragos típicos también, pues le ofrecieron una _caipirinha_ con una fuerte dosis de cachaza, que la dejó algo mareada, por lo que la tuve que cargar hasta el hotel.

Al día siguiente, rentamos un coche para viajar hasta Río de Janeiro, allí compramos un centenar de regalos y recuerdos para la familia y los amigos, incluidos los de la reservación, sus amigas de la universidad y mis alumnos. Ella se maravilló con el atractivo cultural y las edificaciones.

El Cristo Redentor le pareció imponente, aún más de noche y con todo la iluminaria que lo hacía más llamativo y atractivo. En uno de nuestros paseos, a lo lejos se lograba divisar la _Favela_ que se levantaba en Río. Ese lugar me trajo recuerdos, que ya habían regresado a mi memoria hace algún tiempo, cuando recordé todo ese mal entendido desde la separación de Bella hasta creerla muerta. Durante ese tiempo me refugié en ese lugar. Me recordaba a mí mismo arrinconado en el lugar más oscuro de la habitación marginal, padeciendo mi sufrimiento.

-¿Edward?- mi esposa se dio cuenta que me quedé absorto durante un buen tiempo observando ese lugar, cosa que la inquietó -¿por qué miras hacia allá con tanta insistencia?

-Lo que se ve allá- le dije, indicando el lugar donde se asentaban los barrios marginales -es _la Favela_ de Río. Digamos que estuve viviendo algún tiempo ahí...

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando me alejé de ti, hasta cuando te creí muerta y fui hasta Italia- no hizo ningún comentario, sólo apegó su frente a la mía y me acaricio el rostro.

Para ella era tan duro recordar esos meses como lo era para mi. Pero suerte que aquello era pasado.

-Bueno, sé que eras tú la que está dando órdenes, pero nuestros días nublados en Rio se nos agotan. Si gustas nos quedamos o podemos recorrer otra ciudad. Puedo andar con precaución...

-No, no quiero arriesgar de que alguien te vea. La última semana que nos queda, quiero que estemos solos en Isla Esme- me indicó.

Ni ella ni yo podíamos creer que el mes de luna de miel en Brasil se nos estuviese terminando. Lo más probable es que si no hubiésemos hecho planes de ir hasta Florida a ver a Renée que celebraba su cumpleaños, hubiese estado encantada de quedarse. Pero buscaría el momento de regresar con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y lo prometido... **

**disfrútenlo =)**

**Besos a todas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso<strong>

Nuestra última semana en Isla Esme fue absolutamente romántica, como si nos estuviésemos despidiendo de aquel lugar que albergaba la más sobrecogedora de nuestras vivencias. El lugar en donde ella y yo habíamos comenzado a crear nuestros recuerdos.

De regreso ya en los Estados Unidos, nuestra primera parada fue Florida. Renée celebraría en grande su cumpleaños, raro en ella, e insistió que estuviésemos allí. Incluso mi familia estaba invitada y ya habían confirmado sus asistencias. Llegamos hasta Atlanta en un vuelo directo desde Río de Janeiro, desde ahí tomamos otro vuelo hasta Florida, donde Phill nos estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

La pareja de Renée era un tipo que andaba por la vida exultante, y decía que la alegría había llegado hasta él en el momento que conoció a mi suegra. Ellos eran felices.

-¡Vaya par de tórtolos!- dijo en cuanto nos vio. Luego se dirigió a Bella -¿A caso eres tú? ¿Bella? ¡Pero mira esa cara pequeña niña, si irradias felicidad!- enseguida la abrazó.

-¡Oh Phill, deja de decirme niña! soy una mujer casada, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Pues sigues pareciendo una niña- le respondió, luego se acercó a mí y también me abrazó

-Y tú muchachón, como te comportaste, ¿eh?- me preguntó con malicia.

-Confórmate con saber que aprobé la luna de miel...- le contesté.

Phill me agradaba en verdad, a pesar de comportarse como un chico de quince. Nos fuimos enseguida hasta la casa, en donde todos nos esperaban.

Nuestra llegada revolucionó a toda la familia. Todos estaban realmente felices por nuestra llegada, sobre todo las mujeres que se raptaron a mi esposa para interrogarla acerca de los detalles del viaje, además, les entregaría sus regalos. Mientras que los varones nos quedamos hablando de cosas más triviales. Luego, arreglaron los últimos detalles que faltaban para la fiesta de cumpleaños, y antes que llegaran el resto de los invitados, Renée quiso hacer un par de brindis, primero por nuestra llegada y luego para comunicarnos una noticia, que leí en su mente con anticipación, y que me dejó sorprendido:

-Mi Bella, Edward, estoy feliz de que hayan regresado tan irradiantes de felicidad. Los extrañábamos mucho. Y bueno, ese es uno de los motivos de la reunión, el segundo es para celebrar mi cumpleaños y les agradezco que hayan venido, pues me hace muy feliz tener a toda la familia reunida, y digo toda la familia porque con la unión de nuestros hijos somos una gran familia- dijo Renée dirigiéndose a mis padres, a lo que ellos asintieron, estando de acuerdo con lo que ella decía. Ahora se venía la noticia - Y bueno...vaya, esto me pone tan nerviosa que no sé cómo decírselos...- dijo, mientras se abrazaba a Phill.

-Mamá habla ya, que es lo que tienes que decirnos- dijo Bella, ya algo intrigada.

Yo sólo sonreía, al igual que Alice que ya sabía la noticia, igual que yo.

-Bien: celebraremos la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia. Tengo cuatro semanas de embarazo- anunció por fin.

Bella se soltó de mi brazo, y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre -¡Oh, mamá!¿Pero cómo no me habías dicho nada? ¡Es una noticia maravillosa!- y así como ella, todas las mujeres saltaron sobre Renée para felicitarla, chillando de alegría.

Yo me acerqué enseguida a Phill para felicitarlo. De alguna manera, esto lo ponía algo nervioso, pero lo tomaba como un desafío.

Estaban felices con esta noticia.

Y mientras los observaba brindar, sentía algo de envidia por ellos. Estaban tan enamorados que una manera de coronar ese gran amor era con un hijo. Yo en verdad daría lo que fuera por siquiera tener esa posibilidad con Bella. Cosa que era imposible. Odiaba tener que arrebatarle a mi mujer la posibilidad de vivir la maternidad, la que se espera durante nueve meses, pese a que ella estaba segura de que volcaría su amor de madre sobre el niño que en el futuro adoptaríamos.

Y yo también lo haría, pero sabía que no era lo mismo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?- dijo mi madre, acercándose hasta mí, cuando me vio algo retraído de la celebración

-Si Esme, estoy bien. Sólo pensaba en la noticia que Phill y Renée nos dieron...- le contesté.

-Sé a lo que te refieres cariño, y te aseguro que llegará tu momento.

-No como yo desearía que fuera.

-Cómo sea Edward, llegará el tiempo en que tú y Bella sean padres de alguien a quien ustedes eligieron, así como Carlisle y yo los elegimos a ustedes. Y te aseguro que serás un padre maravilloso... y yo una abuela mimadora- dijo, estirando su mano hasta mi rostro para acariciarlo. Yo cerré los ojos disfrutando, como pocas veces lo hacía, de su amor de madre hacia mí.

Luego de un rato, los demás invitados comenzaron a llegar, y todo fue entre presentaciones, felicitaciones, brindis y celebraciones.

Mi esposa no soportó mucho tiempo, pues con esto del viaje estaba realmente agotada, así que nos excusamos y nos retiramos hasta el apartamento que había comprado cuando Bella decidió pasar un tiempo aquí. La tuve que cargar, pues de la casa de su madre al apartamento se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, se fue a desayunar con Renée. Yo le pedí que me excusara diciéndole que no había logrado despertarme poniendo como excusa el viaje, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de comer comida para humanos. Aproveché de ir a cazar con mis hermanos y con mi padre.

-Isla Esme es fabulosa- hice el comentario a mi padre, mientras mis hermanos competían entre ellos.

-Sí, ese lugar es mágico en verdad... ¿Y supongo que todo salió bien con el asunto de tu control, no?

-Fue todo muy natural, ya sabes... disfrutamos de la luna de miel en verdad- le comenté, a lo que luego rompió a reír.

-Creo que Esme y yo vamos necesitando ir de viaje a ese lugar...- y comenzó a trazar planes de viaje en su cabeza. Estuvimos todo el día y parte de la noche comentando mi viaje.

-Entonces, ¿irás hasta Forks con nosotros?- me preguntó Emmett cuando estuvimos de regreso por la madrugada en Florida.

-No lo creo, Bella quiere ir hasta Boston primero. Además, ahora con la noticia de Renée querrá estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Pero debemos ir a visitar a Charly, dentro de un par de semanas- ellos partían de viaje mañana hasta Forks por el trabajo de Carlisle.

Rose y Emmett irían de paseo a alguna parte del mundo, mientras que Alice y Jasper se quedarían por estos lados, pues Alice ya diseñaba en su cabeza la decoración del cuatro para el hijo que Renée estaba esperando... ella sabía que sería un varón.

Cuando entré al departamento, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, mi mujer yacía despierta en la cama. En cuanto me vio, estiró los brazos hacia mí.

-¿Qué se supone que haces despierta a estas horas? Se supone que tendrías que estar durmiendo- le dije, mientras la acunaba como siempre en mi pecho.

-Pues en primer lugar tengo algo de insomnio, en segundo lugar mi esclavo salió sin mi autorización y tercero... estoy algo preocupada...- eso me hizo poner en guardia de inmediato.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- quise saber.

-La noticia del bebé que espera mamá. Me alegra, no sabes cuánto, a pesar de que ella y Phill son como dos niños. Pero mamá me contó que se ha estado sintiendo algo decaída, además eso de las náuseas...

-Pero eso es normal en el embarazo

-Lo sé, pero apenas lleva un mes, con esto de que todo le cae mal al estómago no está comiendo bien, se siente decaída, casi no duerme... ella está tan ilusionada con el bebé... ¿pero si no acaba bien?

-Creo que te estás preocupando antes de tiempo. Todos los embarazos son riesgosos y cada organismo femenino lo enfrenta de manera diferente, porque cada organismo es diferente. Hay mujeres que se sienten mal durante los nueve meses, y hay otras que no. Es relativo- le recordé para ver si así se tranquilizaba.

-De todos modos, quiero estar cerca de ella- comentó.

-Estaremos cerca, y le pediremos a Carlisle que nos dé el nombre de un buen doctor que vigile su embarazo, ¿sí?

-¿Mañana hablaras con Carlisle?

-Lo puedo llamar ahora mismo. Estaba pensando, ¿qué te parece si te quedas acá con Renée y yo voy a Boston y arreglo todo lo de mis clases en Berklee y Harvard? Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que comiencen tus clases...- le propuse. Sabía que en ese momento, Bella quería estar junto a su madre.

-¿Y cuántos días estarás en Boston?

-Mmm, tres o cuatro semanas...- bromee

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!- claramente creyó que estaba hablando en serio.

-Cálmate- le pedí mientras yo me reía de su reacción -Serán tres o cuatros días.

-Tienes mi autorización para marcharte máximo tres días. Recuerda que aún eres mi esclavo.

-Lo sé- dije, mientras deslizaba mi nariz por su cuello.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí en Boston...

-Tú dirás – susurré, sin dejar mi trabajo.

-Quiero que busques a Jake, y te cerciores de que está bien. Ah, y que le des las llaves del apartamento por cierto.

-Si eso te dejará tranquila... lo haré- asumí.

Ella se incorporó y quedó frente a mí, casi sin dejar espacio entre nuestros labios -Gracias esclavo- me dijo, luego se aferró a mí, besándome con pasión.

Claramente no tenía sueño, por lo que aprovechamos esa noche para amarnos hasta que el sol se asomó.

Al día siguiente, logré encontrar un vuelo hasta Boston a eso del mediodía. Sería perfecto, pues aprovecharía el tiempo al máximo para estar de regreso con mi mujer lo antes posible. Ella me llevó hasta el aeropuerto.

-Te voy a extrañar...- me dijo, abrazándose a mí.

-Son sólo cuatro semanas...- fue cosa de decir eso, para que me lanzara una mirada furibunda -cuatro días cariño, cuatro días...

-Tres- me rectificó. Luego la besé profundamente como despedida, prometiéndole que apenas pisara Boston la llamaría.

Al llegar, tomé un taxi hasta la casa, y mientras iba de camino, mi teléfono sonó. Pensé que sería mi mujer, pero erré en mi predicción. El número era desconocido:

-¿Bueno?

-Este... señor... Edward- la voz la reconocí de inmediato.

-¿Anna?

-Oh señor, perdone que lo llame. Me conseguí su número personal con uno de mis compañeros, y es que es algo urgente... ¿ya está de regreso?- su voz sonaba algo nerviosa y tensa.

-Acabo de llegar a Boston, ¿qué pasa Anna?- me preocupé un poco.

-Perfecto. Necesito hablar con usted, es urgente, ¿nos podemos ver hoy?

-No hay problema- me dio el nombre de una cafetería que quedaba a una cuadra de Berklee, y en donde nos reuniríamos en veinte minutos más. Llegué a casa, saqué el coche y me dirigí a ese lugar.

La llamada de Anna me inquietó un poco ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Y por qué me llama precisamente a mí con tanto apremio?


	4. Chapter 4

**Y lo prometido...**

**capítulo doble**

**disfrútenlo =)**

**Besos a todas!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Por qué lo haces Edward?<em>**

Cuando llegué al lugar que acordamos, ella ya se encontraba ahí. En cuanto me vio, sus pensamientos descansaron _"Por fin... alguien confiable..."_

-Perdóneme si lo interrumpí, pero si no fuera absolutamente necesario no lo hubiese hecho, además, usted es el único que puede ayudarme...-

-No me interrumpiste, y si quieres que te ayude, deja de llamarme señor-

-Ok... su... digo, tu esposa no se molestó... vienes llegando...-

-Llegué solo, por un par de días. Pero dime que te pasa...-

-Verá... el día de su boda... desde ese día, hay un chico que no deja de perseguirme. Cuando veníamos de regreso desde Seattle, me siguió hasta el aeropuerto, y me dijo que no podía irme de Forks, que él y yo no podíamos estar separados. Lo amenacé con la policía, pero aun así, no dejó de perseguirme, y hace algunas semanas, me lo encontré acá. Dijo que estaba aquí en Boston por mí... ¡es un acosador! Lo conoces porque estaba en tu matrimonio, es un tipo alto, moreno...- mientras la chica me iba contando la historia, yo pude ver en su mente los recuerdos del tipo que la molestaba -podría jurar que el tipo está enfermo, ¿acaso no encontró a alguien más interesante para molestar? Hoy prácticamente tuve que salir de casa camuflada...- ¡Cielo santo! Si el tipo del que Anna hablaba era Jacob, ¿pero por qué le perseguía de esa manera tan insistente?... ¡Claro!... Oh por Dios... Jacob se imprimó de esa chica. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

-¿Lo conoce?¿sabe del quien le hablo?- me preguntó Anna, sacándome de mis conclusiones mentales.

-Oh, este, creo que si... pero quisiera estar seguro...-

-Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama... ¿le puede preguntar por qué demonios me persigue?- ¿qué le iba a decir a la chica? "Oh, sabes, él es Jacob, es licántropo y se imprimó de ti"... lo que me faltaba, tener que cuidar los pasos de Jacob ahora

-Escúchame, creo saber de quién me hablas. Hoy conversaré con él, y le pediré que no te moleste-

-Pues eso espero, porque de verdad me tiene los nervios de punta, por su culpa comencé a fumar...-

-¿Fumar? Tienes dieciséis años, no puedes fumar, es malo para tu salud niñita...-

-¡Y qué quieres que haga si ese tipo enfermo me tiene los pelos de punta! No puedo relajarme de otra manera...-

-Practica el piano, canaliza tus emociones sobre las teclas, ¡pero deja de fumar!-

-Como sea. ¿Entonces dejo en tus manos ese asunto?¿puedo irme tranquila?-

-Haré lo que pueda, pero tranquilízate, él no te hará daño- y más le vale que no -hablaré con él hoy mismo- me comprometí

-Perfecto. Ahora me marcho. El chofer de mi madre acaba de llegar. Estaré esperando su llamada- dijo, levantándose del lugar -Ah, y dele mis saludos a su mujer de mi parte-

-Claro, claro...- y salió del lugar, cubriéndose con un abrigo negro que le llegaba casi a los talones, una capucha negra y unos grandes anteojos oscuros, observando hacia todos lados, mientras se metía en el coche.

Me quedé ahí un momento, poniendo todo en orden dentro de mi cabeza: primero, Jacob se había imprimado de esa chica. Eso era lo que lo había hecho actuar de esa forma, aunque no me extraña. La cosa es que la chica estaba asustada porque no sabía que pasaba, claro que no. Ahora yo tendría que hablar con Jacob... lo que me faltaba, andar vigilando su comportamiento. El sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo, miré, y era Bella. Claro, hace más de una hora que tendría que haberla llamado:

-Amor, perdóname por no llamarte...- dije en tanto contesté

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para no haberlo hecho. He estado pendiente de las noticias, para ver si el avión no se cayó...-

-Eres una exagerada, y tengo una razón, una muy buena razón-

-Qué sucedió-

-Dime, ¿tienes el número de teléfono de Jacob, su móvil? Necesito ubicarlo...-

-¿Qué pasa con Jake?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre el motivo de Jacob para llegar a vivir aquí?-

-¿La imprimación?-

-Correcto. Ahora sé de quién se trata, y creo que está haciendo las cosas algo... atolondradas- de ahí le conté la historia de la llamada de Anna y sobre el tipo que la perseguía como un acosador. Rápidamente buscó en sus contactos del teléfono el número de Jacob, y me lo dio para comunicarme con él. Juré llamarla en cuanto lo encontrara. Marqué el número y esperé que me contestara... ¡Demonios chucho, contesta el teléfono...!

-¿Sí?¿quién habla?-

-Jacob, soy Edward, tengo que hablar urgente contigo...-

-Estoy ocupado, no puedo...-

-¿¡Ocupado persiguiendo a una chica como un acosador!?-

-¡¿Qué sabes tú?!-

-Anna, mi alumna, me buscó para hablar conmigo, porque está asustada pues "hay un tipo acosándola", ¿sabes de quien hablo, no? te espero en el apartamento de Bella dentro de media hora- le indiqué, aunque sonó más como una orden que como una petición

-Pero...-

-Media hora Jacob, no me hagas esperar- y colgué. Salí del local, raudo hasta el apartamento. No tuve que esperar mucho, por fortuna, pues él llegó cinco minutos después que yo. A penas entró me increpó:

-¿Hablaste con ella?¿por qué tú?¿qué relación tiene contigo?¿qué te dijo?-comenzó a preguntar casi de forma violenta. Por supuesto no me causó temor alguno, y ni siquiera me quise poner a mirar en sus pensamientos, que ahora estaban cargados por Anna.

-Detente ahí Jacob, ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios estás haciendo?-

-Yo no sé para qué te voy a responder, si de seguro ya sabes...-

-Lo de tu imprimación si, y eso no lo puedo discutir, pero tu forma de actuar...-

-¡No puedo estar lejos de ella!- me gritó

-¡La estás asustando! Es sólo una niña Jacob... por qué no lo tomas con calma, y piensas las cosas y las haces de mejor manera...-

-¿Me vas a venir a dar consejos tú a mí?...¡No me hagas reír chupasangre!-

-Te aseguro que ella me va a escuchar a mí sobre cualquier cosa que le diga...-

-¡¿Ahora te vas a interponer entre ella y yo?¿no te basta acaso con Bella?!-

-¡Cierra el hocico Jacob!- me estaba exasperando, pero recordé que cualquier enfrentamiento que yo tenga con este...muchacho, lastimaría a Bella de alguna manera, así que me tranquilicé -Jacob, tú estás poniendo la distancia entre ella y tú. Sé que no puedes hacer nada en contra de lo que te sucedió con esa chica, pero debes irte con cuidado, debes pensar en ella...-

-¡Y es lo que hago todo el tiempo, pensar en ella. Me destroza la idea de que no me quiera cerca!- en ese momento lo vi como un chico desesperado. Un muchacho que había conocido a su "alma gemela" pero que no podía estar con ella. Es quizás la desesperación que yo hubiese sentido si mi esposa no me hubiese elegido a mí, esa sensación de desesperación multiplicada un millón de veces. Lo que dije a continuación, no pensé nunca que lo diría:

-Jacob, déjame ayudarte- solo levantó los ojos un poco: _"¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?¿por qué lo haces Edward?" _me preguntó a través de sus pensamientos -Por la chica, por Bella... y porque te debo una Jacob- claro que le debía una. Había cuidado de mi mujer cuando yo no lo hice.

-Entonces, según tú, que demonios debo hacer- dijo, aceptando mi propuesta de ayuda

-Esperar...-

-¡Que no puedo esperar!-

-Bueno, tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo entonces. Déjame hablar con ella. Le diré que sufriste una especie de amor a primera vista y que no pensaste antes de actuar... pero le dejaré en claro que no quieres dañarla, que te de una oportunidad y desde ahí comenzaras por ganarte su confianza Jacob. Su amistad, nada más...-

-¡No quiero ser sólo su amigo!-

-Tendrás que tener paciencia, ya sabes-

-¿Te hará caso?-

-Sí, lo hará- aseguré

-¿Ella se siente atraída por ti?¿por eso te busca, por eso te hará caso?-

-¡Claro que no! Yo solo soy su profesor que le ofreció amistad. Su vida no es color de rosa, Jacob. Ella necesita alguien que la escuche y le aconseje. Quizás me preocupo más por ella por lo que sabes, sobre su parecido con mi madre, aunque yo no la recuerde ya. Como sea, estaré ahí como su guía-

-Está bien- el muchacho estaba confiando en mí, lo leí en su mente, pero estaba ansioso

-Qué esperas para llamarla...- ahí estaba presionándome

-La llamaré más tarde Jacob. Me reuniré a hablar con ella lo antes posible, ojalá mañana. Pero debes prometerme que dejarás de perseguirla como un maniático enfermo-

-Lo intentaré...- no estaba convencido del todo

-Promételo Jacob-

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no te demores en hacer la cita- lo que faltaba ahora, para completar la escena: tener que estar haciendo de celestino con Jacob...ja!

-Ah, y antes que me olvide- saqué de mi bolsillo las llaves del apartamento y se las arrojé -Supongo que no te estás quedando en algún lugar fijo...Bella me pidió que te dijera que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que dure tu estadía en Boston...-

-No es necesario...-

-Si no aceptas quedarte, mi mujer hará caer su ira contra mí, así que si quieres que te ayude, coopera Jacob...-

-Está bien. Se lo agradeceré a Bells-

-Ah, y llama a tu padre, debe estar preocupado- le dije, y luego comencé a retirarme del lugar

-Este...Edward- me giré a verlo -Este...gracias por lo del apartamento y por ayudarme con lo de Anna. No sabes lo que eso significa para mí...-

-Descuida Jacob. Ahora descansa y espera mi llamada- le dije y salí del apartamento.

Debo reconocer algo: el que Jacob me agradeciera tan sinceramente lo que estaba haciendo por él me sorprendió. ¿Qué pasaría en el futuro entre Anna y él? No lo sabía, ni siquiera Alice. Sólo espero que todo marche bien y que nadie salga mal herido.

**_Trabajo de celestino a tiempo completo._**

-¡Edward, por qué no me habías llamado!- ahí estaba mi mujer, controlándome

-¡Hey, cálmate! Hace muy poco llegué de hablar con Jacob-

-Y qué pasó...-

-Prometió hacerme caso, y lo convencí de que se quedara en el apartamento-

-¿Lo vas a ayudar con la chica?-

-Sí, creo que sí- se quedó en silencio un momento hasta que me volvió a hablar

-Ya sabía yo que me había casado con el ser más hermoso de la tierra- me dijo, con algo de emoción en la voz. Sabía que eso para ella significaba mucho

-Te extraño cariño...- le dije. Un día llevaba si ella, y en la soledad de nuestra casa me percaté de cuanto añoraba su compañía. Me iba a pesar cada momento del día que estuviese alejado de ella, y peor aún, sabiendo que quizás los tres días que habíamos acordado duraría mi viaje, quizás se duplicarían, "todo por ayudar a Jacob". Me confortaba saber que no estaría sola, que aprovecharía cada momento con su madre y que además Charly había accedido a tomarse unos días para ir hasta Florida a felicitar a Renée y ver a Bella. No estaría sola.

Dejé pasar la madrugada, paseando mis dedos por las teclas del piano, uniendo acordes para crear melodías nuevas. Además, revisé los álbumes de las fotografías de la boda, que Esme había dejado allí para nosotros. Estaban fabulosas.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, recibí una llamada telefónica de Anna:

-¿Edward? Que tal-

-Anna, que bueno que me llamas, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Habló ya con ese tipo?-

-Sí, precisamente de él quiero hablarte. Mira, estaré en Berklee a medio día viendo algunos cosas, ¿crees que puedas ir?-

-Por supuesto. Ahí estaré- su voz sonaba confiada y esperaba no defraudarla. Luego que le colgué, llamé a Jacob:

-Jacob, soy yo- le dije

-¿Me tienes noticias?-preguntó enseguida

-Hoy hablaré con ella a medio día...-

-Oh, está bien... este, dile que no quiero dañarla, ni asustarla...-

-Cálmate muchacho, ¿has comido?- ¿ahora me estaba preocupando también de su dieta?...vaya...

-No como yo quisiera- claro, como iba a comer si andaba con la cabeza en otro lado. Le indiqué que en uno de los cajones había una tarjeta de crédito que podía ocupar para sus necesidades, como la comida, "Y no te haría nada mal algo de ropa" le comenté. Le dije que en la tarde pasaría por allí y que ahora aprovechara el tiempo es sus cosas.

Pasadas las horas y cuando ya me encontraba viendo mi calendario de clases en Berklee, Anna apareció:

-¿Estás ocupado?-

-Oh, no, pasa por favor-

-Gracias. Entonces, ¿me puedes decir de quien se trata?-

-Sí, verás. Antes, quiero que sepas que él no tiene intención alguna de dañarte en lo más mínimo. Digamos que comenzó haciendo las cosas de modo errónea-

-A qué te refieres-

-Mira, lo que pasó con él fue algo...normal. Él se sintió profundamente atraído por ti. Su temperamento es algo impulsivo, que lo llevó a perseguirte de esa forma...- y ahí estaba yo, como nunca pesé verme, justificando el comportamiento de alguien que alguna vez fue mi enemigo por naturaleza...un momento, ¿dije "fue", en pasado?...como sea, pero ahí estaba, justificando a mi enemigo natural y al hombre que intentó arrebatarme la razón de mi existencia. Menuda broma del destino.

-¿Qué?- "_A Edward le pasó la cuenta la luna de miel o aún debe estar viviendo en la Isla de la Fantasía_" pensaba la chica luego de mi intervención a favor del pobre muchacho. Así que fui lo más claro y persuasivo posible para que me entendiera y confiara en mí, sin lugar a dudas.

-Anna, el amor nos llega a cada uno de forma diferente, con una intensidad diferente. Jacob cree que le llegó el amor por una muchacha hermosa en cuanto la vio. O sea tú. Eso no le resta credibilidad a su amor. Es amor a primera vista-

-¿Y por qué alguien se enamoraría así... de mí? Yo no soy...- dejó la frase inconclusa en sus labios, pero la concluyó en su mente: _"No tengo ninguna cualidad, no soy interesante ni menos atractiva..."_

-Anna, tú eres más de lo que tú misma piensas. Él quiere acercarse a ti, quiere ganarse tu confianza. Por qué no le das la oportunidad de reivindicarse...- en su cabeza sopesaba esa posibilidad. Incluso, ahora que ella lo pensaba mejor y más detenidamente, nadie había hecho lo que hizo él por ella. Dejar todo por seguirla.

-¿Debo confiar en él. Edward?-

-Sí, confía en él y deja que las cosas tomen su curso, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Te aseguro que si no supiera con claridad de quien se trata, yo mismo lo alejaría de ti- admití

-Edward, gracias por estar cerca de mí, como te lo pedí. Me hace mucho bien tenerte cerca-

-Es un gusto Anna- se puso en pie para retirarse

-Ah!, dígale a su amigo...Jacob, ¿no?, que si desea, mañana podemos juntarnos a hablar. Le das por favor mi número de teléfono y que se comunique conmigo para coordinar la cita...-

-Te aseguro que en cuando le de tu mensaje, te llamará- aseguré. Al salir, pensé en llamar a Jacob de inmediato, pero era mejor hacerlo todo de una vez. Iría hasta el apartamento a contárselo personalmente. Al llegar, para variar, me bombardeó con preguntas, y me pidió que le diera con lujo de detalle toda la historia esa. La mirada compungida del muchacho desesperado que vi ayer, se estaba esfumando, dando paso al semblante de un hombre esperanzado. Ahora, desde que supe lo de la imprimación, me era atractivo indagar en la mente de Jacob. Era increíble como ese sentimiento nacía poderoso, y como esa chica era literalmente el centro de su universo, su imán. Pensé también en la sabiduría del destino, pues por algo no se confabuló en que aquella imprimación hubiese sido sobre Bella, después de todo, el muchacho "había" estado enamorado de la misma mujer que yo... "Había"... eso me sonaba por fin a tranquilidad... y me hacía sonreír.

-¡Qué esperas! ¡Dame su número de una vez!-

-Calma Jacob, calma. Dime primero, que le dirás... digo, yo ya le dije sobre eso del amor a primera vista, pero ella querrá saber más de ti-

-La verdad. No voy a esconderle nada-

-No sé qué tan buena idea sea eso, quizás ella salga corriendo en la primera cita... Recuerda que no puedes andar develando ese secreto-

-Tranquilízate, no te pondré en peligro. Y sobre "lo que soy", tengo que ver que tal se dan las cosas, y claro que no se lo contaré de buenas a primeras. Pero anda ya, dame su número- saqué mi celular, y busqué entre mis contactos en número de Anna. Enseguida lo anoté en una hoja y se lo di.

-Prudencia Jacob, por favor-

-Sí, si, si...- tomó el papel, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de teléfono. Esperó unos segundos a que le contestara hasta que la voz de Anna sonó al otro lado del auricular. Jacob sonrió al instante en que le oyó hablar, y cuando ella quiso saber quién le hablaba, el muchacho se puso a tartamudear

-Este... so... so... soy... Ja... Jacob- logró responder. Yo me estaba aguantando reírme a mandíbula batiente de lo que estaba presenciando, que era mil veces mejor que una telenovela. Así que me acomodé en el sillón a escuchar esa charla.

-¿Jacob?¿el amigo de Edward?-

-¡Sí! Bueno, en verdad soy más amigo de Bella que de Edward, pero nuestra relación está comenzando a mejorar...- ¿por qué Jacob le estaba dando esas explicaciones ahora...? jajaja. El muchacho estaba realmente nervioso. Anna guardó silencio, supuse que no sabía que decir, así que le hice señas con la mano a Jacob para que de una vez la invitara a salir. -Bueno, te llamaba porque Edward me dio el recado, y este... quisiera reivindicarme contigo... este...¿quisieras salir a comer conmigo hoy?¿o mañana? ¿qué dices?...-

-Ehh... claro, por qué no. Esta noche hay un concierto de piano en un local cerca del centro, ¿me acompañarías? No quisiera perdérmelo...-

-¡Si! Adoro los conciertos de piano...- ¿desde cuándo?...jajaja

-Estupendo entonces, ¿pasas por mí?¿nos juntamos allá?- Jacob me miró confundido. "Ve por ella hasta su casa" le dije.

-Voy por ti hasta tu casa, a las siente en punto estaré allí- afirmó

-Te espero a las siente entonces. Hasta entonces-

-Hasta entonces...- enseguida Anna cortó y Jacob se quedó bobeando con el teléfono pegado en so oreja. El muchacho estaba repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez el corto dialogo que había tenido con la chica. Jacob estaba ilusionado. Me levanté y quité de sus manos el teléfono.

-Ya está hecho Jacob. Y dime una cosa, ¿qué sabes tú sobre conciertos de piano?- le pregunté para traerlo a la realidad

-Nada- asumió

-Perfecto. Deja que ella te enseñe entonces. Ella ama la música, así que tendrás que...- y comencé a aconsejarlo sobre lo que tendría que ser su primera cita con ella. Desde la llegada a su casa hasta el regreso. Pasando por su vestuario, los temas de conversación y la comida. Le dejaría ocupar mi carro para su cita. En fin.

Cuando llegó la hora de que se marchara, lo previne que estaría al pendiente de cualquier cosa. Y que lo estaría esperando aquí para que me contase que tal le había ido.

-Me voy. Espero que esto resulte, o si no, lo haré a mi manera-

-Ve entonces muchacho, y no hagas esperar a la dama- le dije

-Y gracias una vez más Edward- me dijo sinceramente antes de salir, y luego se marchó. Ahí esperaría yo para ver los resultados de aquella cita...quien lo diría, yo ayudando a Jacob con una cita. Ja! Pero ¡ay de él si le hacía daño con sus arrebatos a Anna! Pues yo estaba ahí para defenderla de él o de cualquiera... como un padre lo haría con su hija.


	5. Chapter 5

**Besos a todas!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Decisiones<em>**_**

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, y Jacob nada que aparecía. Me sentía como el padre esperando a su hijo luego de su primera cita. Muy gracioso. En el intertanto de la espera, llamé a mi mujer para ponerla al tanto de lo que había pasado, y si yo me sentía como el padre, ella se sentía como la madre, ilusionada y preocupada de que ella no fuera a romperle el corazón a su hijito. Me contó que Renée no se había sentido bien en esos días, pero según el doctor que la estaba viendo, el embarazo era riesgoso, pero nada tendría que salir mal si seguía sus indicaciones de reposo absoluto al pie de la letra. Charly había llegado, así que estaba acompañada por él, además de Alice y Jasper que no se alejaban de ella. Le prometí que según como le fuera a Jacob ese día, sacaría el ticket de regreso a Florida, pues la extrañaba demasiado.

Pasada las once de la noche, pude distinguir el olor de Jacob acercándose hasta el apartamento. Al abrir la puerta, se dirigió enseguida hasta mí. Me puse en guardia, pues pensé que habría una disputa ahí, pero en vez de eso... me abrazó. ¿Jacob me estaba abrazando?

-Vaya chupasangre, tu si que sabes de mujeres...-

-Ok Jacob, suéltame ya... tu perfume no es de mi agrado, ya sabes- le dije, empujándolo hacia atrás -Ahora dime, que tal la cita-

-Bueno, verás... resumiré para ti: después de que le pedí mil veces perdón por mi actitud anterior con ella, ella me perdonó y por alguna razón ahora ella confía en mí. Dice que nadie había eso por ella antes, y que quiere que nos sigamos viendo- dijo, concluyendo su resumen con una amplia sonrisa. En su mente vi que intentó tomarle la mano, que no prestó mucha atención al concierto pues se la pasaba mirándola, que eligió en el restaurante un lugar privado ornamentado con velas y flores, y que en la puerta de su casa intentó besarla. Eso no le restó puntos por lo que pude ver, todo lo contrario.

-Bien Jacob, has salido airoso, y dime una cosa ¿Cuándo es la próxima cita?-

-Mañana. Mañana nos veremos después de almuerzo. Pasaremos la tarde juntos- y ahí estaba otra vez el muchacho esbozando una gigantesca sonrisa, que me hiso reír abiertamente

-Bien. Supongo que de ahora en adelante, podrás manejar tu relación solo, no. Pues yo ya extraño a mi mujer...-

-Si, creo que si. Pero quiero que mañana en la mañana hables con ella, para que te diga que tal le parecí, si estoy haciendo algo mal...-

-Jacob, vas por buen camino, no necesitas que yo averigüe por ti...-

-¡Hazlo Edward!... por favor...-

-Ok. El último favor. Mañana en la tarde me largo a Florida, ¿me oyes?-

-Gracias. Ahora me voy a dormir. Te veo mañana- dijo, dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Bien, todo estaba en orden. Ahora yo aprovecharía de ir a cazar, pues ya sentía algo de sed. Además, sólo faltaban un par de horas para ver a mi mujer. Así que salí directo a los bosques cercanos a la ciudad para alimentarme.

Ya de regreso en casa, llamé a Anna para preguntarle qué tal la cita, y ella confirmó lo que Jacob me había contado.

-Después de todo, él es interesante...- si ella lo decía... -Intentaremos ser amigos, y ya veremos cómo surge todo- me dijo. Para ella era el inicio de una amistad, pero para él era algo más potente. Quizás con el tiempo ella sería capaz de entender lo poderoso de los sentimientos de Jacob hacia ella. Se auguraba algo bueno.

Mi vuelo salía a las cuatro de la tarde, y me dirigí al aeropuerto, no sin antes recordarle a Jacob lo que habíamos hablado sobre la paciencia y la calma. Nada de arrebatos con ella, y ante cualquier cosa, me hablara. Así que partí tranquilo.

No quise avisarle a nadie, pues quería darle una sorpresa a mi mujer. Así que esperaba que estuviese sola en el apartamento. Al llegar, me decepcioné un poco, pues no había nadie. Claro. Eran las nueve y ella tenía que estar en casa de Renée. Bien, me tocaría esperar entonces.

Cerca de dos horas después, mi flamante esposa se "dignó" a aparecer. Al entrar no encendió la luz, sólo se dejó caer sobre el sofá, echando su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos y profiriendo un gran suspiro. Desde la esquina oscura donde me encontraba, la observé durante unos segundos. Se veía tan hermosa, aun en la oscuridad...

-Te ves hermosa desde acá- dije en un susurro. Enseguida se envaró y yo, a toda velocidad llegué hasta ella. La abracé por la cintura y sin demora, lleve mis labios hasta los de ella. Ella recorría mi rostro con sus manos, una y otra vez, mientras nos besábamos como si el tiempo que habíamos estado separados en vez de días, hubiesen sido siglos. Y es que para mí, así había sido.

-Te extrañé, te extrañé, no sabes cuánto- me dijo, con la voz quebrada y los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Eso me preocupó un poco

-Cálmate cielo, estoy aquí. Dime por qué estas llorando amor...- le pedí, mientras la acunaba en mi pecho y la mecía con suavidad.

-He tenido pesadillas todos estos días. Me veo llorando amargamente, mientras meso un niño recién nacido en mis manos. A pesar de que es hermoso, no dejo de llorar...el sólo recordarlo me pone...-

-Bella, escúchame, estas preocupada por tu madre, y es lógico. Pero debes recordar también lo que dijeron los médicos, sobre guardar reposo y cuidarse...-

-A ella no le gusta estar quieta, y nos cuesta mucho mantenerla en cama...-

-Ya lo creo, pero debemos ser cuidadosos en eso. Nada malo tendría que pasar cariño...-

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta...-

-Tú dirás-

-Alice verá si algo le sucede a mamá... si las cosas no salen bien... y quería saber si tu accederías a..."salvar" a mamá...- le costó

-¿Salvarla?¿cómo?- pregunté sin entender, hasta que me lo aclaró

-Ya sabes... recuerdas cuando Carlisle encontró a Esme o a Rose, en las condiciones en las que las halló, prácticamente muertas...y las salvó...-

-No haré eso Bella...- comencé a decir con tranquilidad, pero en breve me interrumpió

-¡Sólo piénsalo!- me dijo, tratando de sonar convincente

-No tengo nada que pensar. Accedí a lo de tu transformación, por los dichosos tratos, pero esto es diferente...-

-¡Por qué no me quieres ayudar!- me gritó, levantándose de mi regazo

-¿Crees que con convertirla en lo que yo soy, la salvaré? Bella, deja de pensar en la transformación como en una solución. ¿A caso cuando le llegue el momento a Charly, me lo pedirás también?-

-No se trata de eso. Entendería si fuese su muerte natural, pero en el caso de mi madre, no es así...-

-Bella, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hablas? ¿Logras percatarte de que ya das por perdida la pelea que lleva tu madre, cuando lo único que tiene que hacer es regirse a lo que los doctores le dicen...?- dije, intentando hacerla entrar en razón. El temor de perder a su madre, la estaba bloqueando, buscando de antemano cualquier solución para que aquello no sucediera, como si ya estuviese pensando en féretros y cementerios para el funeral de su madre, antes de saber el resultado de su proceso de gestación. Se quedó de pie frente a mí, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas otra vez. No esperé a que ella me lo pidiera, solo me levanté, y la estreché fuertemente en mis brazos.

-Edward, tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo miedo...-

-No tengas miedo amor-

-Ni siquiera lo pensarás, ¿verdad?-

-No, ni lo pensaré. Ya sabes mi respuesta- no continuó discutiendo, sólo profirió un suspiro.

-Edward- dijo luego de pasados unos minutos -hazme olvidar por esta noche estas pesadillas y estos miedos... te necesito- para eso no necesité explicación. Sin demora, la levanté en mis brazos y la llevé hasta la cama. Allí, le hice el amor gran parte de la noche. Extrañaba de sobremanera su cuerpo, la suavidad de su roce, sus besos, sus caricias. Habían sido los tres días más largos de mi existencia los que estuve lejos de ella, y me sentí peor luego de saber lo que ella estaba padeciendo aquí.

Cuando se durmió, me quedé pensando en la posibilidad de que Renée no saliera bien librada del embarazo. Siempre yo había sabido que era lo más práctico ponerse en todos los casos. Para Alice era complicado ver el futuro de Renée en su condición de embarazada, por los constantes cambios biológicos en ella... por lo que no había certeza de lo que ocurriría... pero no podía pensar en que a mi suegra le podía pasar algo malo, no si ella seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella y yo decidimos que nos quedaríamos en Florida hasta que terminara Renée con su proceso de embarazo, y si ocurría alguna emergencia en Boston, yo me encargaría de viajar hasta allí. Fuimos temprano hasta la casa de mi suegra, pues Bella lo hacía de forma habitual. Renée le había comentado a ella que me extrañaba, así que quizás mi llegada de sorpresa la animaría un poco.

Cuando llegué su casa, me contó reconocer a Phill, el hombre alegre que conocí. Sus pensamientos no eran otra cosa que preocupación por su esposa, pues no la veía nada bien, además, se veía cansado.

Enseguida fuimos al dormitorio de Renée y se sorprendió al verme. Dicho sea de paso, yo también me sorprendí al verla:

-Oh Edward, mi yerno favorito!- dijo ella desde su cama. "_Qué bueno que ya esté aquí, para que mi niña no se sienta sola..."_¿Cómo en tres días su semblante había cambiado tanto? Con razón mi mujer y Phill estaban tan preocupados.

-¡Claro que soy tu yerno favorito, pues soy el único, lo olvidas!- dije, y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y preguntarle que tal se portaba el pequeño o pequeña. Ella me decía que bien, aunque la estaban haciendo sacar canas verdes desde ya, pues tenía que estar "enclaustrada" en cama, cuando podría estar comprando cositas para el pequeño.

-Bella, cariño, sabes que se acabó mi medicina, ¿me harías el favor de ir hasta la farmacia por ellas? Mientras yo me quedo hablando con mi yerno-

-Claro mamá... pero nada de sobresaltos... ¡ya saben!- dijo advirtiéndonos, mientras salía. Yo ya sabía que aquello era una excusa por parte de Renée, pues ella quería hablar conmigo a solas

-Edward, me alegro que hayas regresado, Bella te extrañaba mucho...-

-Y yo a ella. Pero nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nazca el pequeño y tú te encuentres ya repuesta...-

-Edward, seré sincera contigo: no tengo un buen presentimiento. Cada día que pasa me siento demacrada, tengo la impresión de que no alcanzaré a ver a este hijo crecer- me confesó, mientras se acariciaba la barriga

-No sigas eso Renée. Haz lo que te dice el médico, y verás que todo marchará...-

-Estoy haciendo lo que dice el médico, pero aun así... Edward, debes prometerme algo: si algo me llega a pasar, no abandones por nada del mundo a mi Bella. Si llegase a ser el momento de abandonar esta tierra, me voy feliz, pues entre lo más importante, veo a Bella feliz y plena aunque lamentaré no ver a mis nietos. Además, este pequeño que viene en camino necesitará de buenos guías, y cuento contigo para ello. He vivido una vida plena después de todo, incluso con Charly, y luego con Phill, a quien también te ruego que no abandones. Él te tiene en alta estima. Y perdona que te esté pidiendo tanto, pero es mi familia, y tú eres parte de ellos...-

-Renée, no creo que sea necesario que me pidas todo eso. Tú estarás aquí...-

-Promételo Edward, por favor...- la quedé mirando un segundo, incrédulo por lo que estaba presenciando. Mi suegra me estaba dejando a cargo de su familia en el caso de "no salir bien de ésta", cosa sobre la cual yo no estaba seguro, pues nada estaba dicho. Pero ella sí. En su cabeza, ella tenía la convicción de que su tiempo restante era escaso, por lo que tenía que dejar todo en orden. Sobre todo con sus grandes tesoros: Bella, su hijo que venía en camino y Phill.

-Te lo prometo Renée- dije, mientras sujetaba sus manos calientes entre las mías, frías como el témpano. Pero a ella eso no le importaba. Me dio una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Y ahí nos quedamos un buen rato, en silencio, observándonos el uno al otro. Ella confiada en mí y agradecida de que yo haya accedido sus peticiones, y yo, yo rogando para que el destino no nos jugara una mala pasada con la vida de Renée... ¿y si accedía a hacer lo que Bella me había pedido la noche pasada?¿si hablara con Renée y le trataba de explicar...? No lo sé. No lo sé.

**_¿Solución?_**

Los meses estaban transcurriendo con lentitud en Florida. La salud de Renée no mejoraba, todo lo contrario, empeoraba con el pasar de los días. Carlisle, Phill y yo habíamos sostenido largas conversaciones con los mejores especialistas obstetras de la ciudad, haciendo someter a Renée a múltiples exámenes para dar una explicación coherente sobre su deterioro. Y se debía básicamente a que a medida que el feto iba creciendo, a su corazón le era más difícil latir, esto a una deficiencia a la que Renée nunca le dio importancia.

-Carlisle, que tan grave es...- le pregunté a mi padre, aun sabiendo ya cual era la respuesta

-Es grave Edward. Si Renée hubiese estado al tanto de esta complicación, si le hubiese prestado atención a esas dolencias, los doctores la hubiesen prevenido que un embarazo con esa deficiencia cardiaca, era altamente peligrosa, incluso no recomendable-

-Y qué se puede hacer ahora-

-Éticamente, los médicos le darán las opciones de aborto terapéutico, aunque sigue siendo una opción riesgosa. Cualquier decisión que se tome, tiene que hacerse con sumo cuidado, claro, respetando lo que ella elija- dijo mi padre.

Cuando los médicos hablaron con ella, y le presentaron las opciones, ella no dio marcha atrás. Dijo que aguantaría lo que más pudiera con el bebé en su vientre, y que él era prioridad. Ante la decisión de mi suegra, los médicos nada podían hacer. Bella al enterarse, puso un grito en el cielo, e intentó por todos los medios posibles hacerla entrar en razón

-Mamá, por qué te empeñas en llevar esto hasta el final, si sabes que no acabará bien...-

-Hija, todas las opciones tienen el mismo riesgo para mí, y como sea, no atentaré contra la vida de mi pequeño, por nada del mundo...- discusiones como esas eran pan de cada día. Yo intentaba no interferir. Generalmente acompañaba a Phill, quien había perdido su alegría de vida, ahora convertido en un ente, siempre con la vista perdida en el cielo, y con sus pensamientos inundados de preguntas.

Como decía, si bien es cierto, nunca quise interferir en las discusiones que mi suegra tenía con mi mujer, esta vez me espanté, cuando oí hablar a mi mujer:

-Mamá, si existiera la posibilidad de que pudieses salir bien de esto, incluso de que el bebé pudiese salir bien de esto, ¿la tomarías?- si no la detenía, Bella revelaría nuestro secreto con Renée. Me puse en guardia para intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario

-Según. Siempre habrá algo a cambio ¿no?-

-Quizás... ¿si hubiese una manera de alargar tu vida de forma casi eterna...?- antes que mi mujer se explayara, Renée la interrumpió

-Hija, de que hablas- intervino Renée entre risas -Nadie vive eternamente. Yo no quisiera vivir eternamente. Mira, si en mi lecho de muerte, viniera un ángel y me diera la opción de seguir viva si límites de tiempo, creo que no lo aceptaría. La vida para mi es esto: nacer, vivir y morir, y quizás revivir en el cuerpo de otro, que se yo. Se lo agradecería al ángel, pero no tomaría su oferta. Si el destino dice que mi tiempo se acaba aquí, pues deberemos acatar, y no torcerle la mano...-

-¿No has pensado en Phill?¿no has pensado en mí, o en tu hijo que viene en camino?-

-En ellos y en ti pienso, y me siento conforme de lo que he vivido hija, de haber encontrado a Phill, de haberte visto crecer feliz, y seré feliz viendo a mi pequeño niño crecer, aunque sea desde lejos. La vida es así...-

-¡No mamá! La vida no es justa, tú no estás siendo justa conmigo, con Phill, con nuestro sufrimiento...-

-Bella, tú y yo sabemos que no hay mucho que hacer. Yo sólo me encomiendo cariño, nada más- en ese momento, sentí, como ya era costumbre en estos últimos meses, llorar a mi mujer en un llanto profundo, lleno de congoja, amargo, insistente, negándose a la idea de perder a su madre. Y yo, sintiéndome impotente frente a esta situación, pese a que Bella más de una vez me dijo que el alivio de aquel sufrimiento estaba en mis manos. Incluso habló con mi padre y con Alice, pero desistieron al ver la negativa de Renée, frente a cualquier intervención que fuera a interrumpir el fluir natural de la vida. Pero aun así, Bella seguía insistiendo, haciendo tratos conmigo, promesas

-¿Por qué no me quieres ayudar con esto?- me preguntó ella

-¿Por qué te empeñas en pasar por alto los deseos de tu madre, por qué te empeñas en hacerlo más difícil para mí?...-

-¿Difícil para ti? Podrías hacerlo sin problemas, y ahorrarme este sufrimiento...-

-No sabes lo que dices- concluí. Las últimas semanas nuestras discusiones eran diarias y por el mismo tema: el empeño por la transformación de su madre. Ella se quedaba en casa de su madre por las noches, y yo me iba hasta el apartamento, claro, antes de haber tenido nuestra discusión diaria, en donde ella se encerraba en el baño a llorar, y yo me iba, sin insistir para no preocupar a Renée. Luego de unas horas, o ella o yo llamábamos al otro para pedirnos perdón. Y así, todos los días.

Con el pasar de los días, luego que se cumplieran ya los siete meses de gestación, se tomó la decisión de internarla en la clínica, para que estuviese vigilada por profesionales las veinticuatro horas del día. Además, le estaba costando respirar por si misma, por lo que decidieron administrarle oxígeno. Todo esto, acompañado de dolores en gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Renée- le dijo el especialista -creo que ha llegado el momento de intervenir. Adelantaremos el parto, y el bebé quedará en incubadora el tiempo que sea necesario-

-¿Es seguro para mi pequeño?- Renée ponía la vida de su hijo por sobre su propia seguridad. A ella no le importaba su vida, sino la de su hijo. Aquella actitud de hidalguía me parecía algo extraña, que solo alguien que ha sido padre podría entender, cosa que conmigo nunca sucedería. Y quizás por eso a Bella le costaba entenderlo y acatarlo.

-Proceda entonces con mi bebé, y que conmigo suceda lo que tenga que suceder...- le dijo mi suegra al doctor, mientras Phill sujetaba su mano, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, y mi mujer lloraba apegada a mi pecho de forma inconsolable.

Cuando el doctor se retiró de la sala con Phill para que firmase la orden de intervención, Bella corrió a llorar al regazo de su madre. La incertidumbre de saber o no el destino de Renée la tenían hundida en el desconsuelo. No podía seguir permitiendo eso. No quería seguir viendo sufrir a mi esposa por ello. En contra de lo que había aprendido sobre lo oculto que debía permanecer nuestro secreto, el secreto de mi familia, en contra incluso de lo que yo pensaba y creía con respecto a la transformación, ya no tanto por cuestionar la existencia de mi alma, sino por todo a lo que había que renunciar por mantenerse vivo y prácticamente inmortal, más allá del dolor, decidí acercarme a Renée y planteárselo, abiertamente, frente a mi mujer. Así es que me acerqué, mientras Bella seguía llorando en el regazo su madre, y ella acariciaba su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Renée- le dije, sentándome con delicadeza frente a ella, y tomando sus manos entre las mías -quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de seguir con vida...- en ese momento, Bella se envaró, mirándome desconcertada. Ya sabía ella que lo que yo iba a hacer, iba en contra de mis principios.

-No pondré en peligro la vida de mi hijo...- me interrumpió Renée

-Escucha a Edward, mamá- le pidió Bella

-No es necesario poner en riesgo la vida de tu hijo. Podrás verle crecer si lo deseas, estar junto a él por la eternidad si tú lo deseas...- le dije

-Y qué debo dar a cambio Edward...-

-Tu existencia como humana, la normalidad de tu vida...-

-Mamá, no te arrepentirás...- intervino mi mujer. Renée se le quedó mirando confundida, pues no sabía bien a que me refería. Luego desvió su vista directamente a mis ojos, y se me quedó mirando por un rato, en silencio, sacando conclusiones en su cabeza respecto a mí, las conclusiones que quizás la misma Bella sacó cuando supo lo que yo era: el hecho de que prácticamente no me alimentara, mis ojos, mi inexistente presencia en los días soleados, mi forma de hablar, en fin, yo era diferente a los demás. ¿Accedería sin más preguntas a lo que le ofrecía?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya saben, este es uno de mis primeros bebitos... (continuación del primerísimo fic que escribí, llamado "Memoria Ausente, relato de Edward Cullen") Así que aquí se los voy dejando!**

**Abrazostes y ****Besos a todas!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Salvador<em>**

-¿A cuánto tuviste que renunciar tú Edward?- dijo Renée, después de un rato de silencio, en donde más que meditar en la propuesta que le hice, meditaba en mí.

-Creo no a mucho, a mí sólo me esperaba la muerte, no habían ni padres, ni hijos, familia alguna. En cambio tú...-

-¿Y te has arrepentido?- soltó, interrumpiéndome

-Si me lo hubiese preguntado antes de conocer a Bella, te hubiese dicho que sí. Ahora, creo que es mucho lo que he ganado...-

-Edward, como sea, sólo eres un muchacho de veinte años. No has vivido más allá de tu edad. Yo he conocido el amor, el desamor, tengo una hija a la que adoro y un pequeño en mi vientre que está por venir. He vivido. Si muero, no me voy con la idea de no haber vivido, ¿me entiendes?- y ella tenía razón. A pesar de yo tener un siglo de vida, a mí no me había tocado vivir lo que a ella.

-Te entiendo Renée-

-Te agradezco tu deseo por ayudarme, pero si me quieres hacer un favor, pues ya sabes, porque ya lo hablamos: cuida de mis tesoros-

-Así lo haré- Me dedicó una sonrisa, sin hacer preguntas, yo estaba pendiente de su mente, de saber si algo había descubierto de mí. Pero ella reaccionó de la misma manera que mi mujer en su momento: no le importó. Para ella, yo era el chico normal que había llegado a la vida de su hija en el momento correcto. Un chico normal. Nada más. En ese momento, entró el doctor en compañía de mi padre, a avisarnos que estaba todo listo para la intervención, por lo que debíamos salir para alistar a Renée. Al salir Bella y yo del cuarto, ella se abrazó a mí, llorando, pero agradecida de lo que había hecho, pues entendía que para mí era complicado, no sólo por mí mismo, sino por lo arriesgado para mi familia, incluso para Renée.

-Lo hice por ti Bella. Odio verte así. Quiero que sepas que hice todo lo que pude, pero que no haré nada en contra de la voluntad de tu madre-

-Gracias de todos modos. Te amo Edward-

-Y yo a ti cariño- la apreté con dulzura contra mi pecho, besando su cabeza y dejándome envolver por su embriagador aroma. En ese momento, oí unos pensamientos acercándose hasta donde estábamos: _"Donde estas chupasangre..." _La voz interna de Jacob me buscaba. Pese a que nuestro trato ahora era cordial, él me seguía llamando chupasangre, y yo a su vez, lo seguía llamando "chucho", sólo por la fuerza de la costumbre. Habíamos hablado casi semanalmente, yo contándole cómo estaba la cosa por este lado, y él relatándome cómo iba su idilio amoroso, que dicho sea de paso, iba muy bien encaminado, pero "muy lento" para su gusto, pues aún eran "sólo amigos".

-¡Bella!- dijo Jacob en cuanto nos encontró. Mi mujer se dio la vuelta, y lo recibió con un abrazo

-Oh, Jacob, me alegra tanto que estés aquí-

-No te dejaría sin mi compañía en este momento, además, mira la cara de tu pobre marido... ni siquiera se ha alimentado por estar a tu lado...- mi mujer desvió su mirada hasta mí, sintiendo pesar pues Jacob llevaba razón

-Jacob, no me ayudas haciendo sentir culpable a Bella. Puedo aguantar sin alimentarme, además, este no es el mejor momento para hacerlo...-

-Jacob tiene razón, porque no vas cerca de caza...- comenzó a decir Bella, pero la paré en seco.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que haya terminado todo Bella-

-Como gustes chupasangre, pero mantente alejado del banco de sangre... ya sabes-

-Muy gracioso Jacob- agradecía la presencia del muchacho allí, pues distraería un poco a mi mujer. Después de Jacob, comenzó a llegar mi familia, incluso Rose y Emmett que se encontraban fuera del país, y Charly, quien se había venido desde Forks al momento de saber que Renée ya estaba internada.

Todo estaba listo para la intervención. Ahora no quedaba más que esperar. Esperar lo que el destino y Dios tuviesen preparados para Renée. Yo ya había intentado hacer lo que estaba a mi mano.

Hasta la clínica llegaron nuestra familia, incluso Billy y Sam. Las amistades de Bella no dejaban de llamar para saber el proceso de la operación. En un momento, durante la espera, Jacob se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, sacando de su bolsillo, una serie de papeles doblados, en forma de cartas

-Se me olvidaba: Anna le comentó a tus alumnos de Berklee, lo que ocurría aquí con la madre de Bella. Y decidieron enviarte estos mensajes de ánimo para ti y para Bella- tomé las notas entre mis manos, sobrecogido y emocionado por el detalle de mis alumnos

-Se los agradeceré- le dije a Jacob, mientras comenzaba a abrir las cartas. Eran muy cortas, pero cada una cargadas de palabras de aliento. Una de ellas, la de la más pequeña del grupo, Lissette, que decía: **_"¿Dónde han escondido a los milagros, que ya nadie cree en ellos? Yo espero uno para su suegra y para el pequeñín que viene de camino. Estamos levantando oraciones a Dios y todos los santos del firmamento para que ayuden en pos de su causa..."_** Un milagro. Un milagro era lo que necesitábamos... ¿y por qué no?¿por qué nos estábamos cerrando a esa posibilidad? ¿Acaso mi existencia no había sido un milagro desde que Bella se atravesó en mi camino? Estaba meditando en esas opciones cuando Bella se fue a sentar junto a mí, intrigada por los papeles que tenía en mis manos. Le lo pasé para que lo leyera, luego me miró

-¿Crees que exista esa posibilidad?-

-Los doctores nunca dijeron que no existiera chance. Solo tenemos que esperar- luego, la tomé y la senté acomodada en mi regazo, meciéndola con suavidad, pues se notaba cansada.

Alice, quien estaba en guardia con lo que pudiese pasar en el quirófano, después de unas horas, esbozó una sonrisa. _"Nació"_

_-_Nació el niño- le dije a Bella. Enseguida se puso de pie, y se acercó hasta Alice, quien no dejaba de sonreír

-¡Es hermoso! Pequeñito, pero muy valiente- le contaba Alice, quien hablaba del pequeño como si ya lo hubiese visto cara a cara

-¿Y mi mamá Alice?¿qué pasa con mamá?-

-Déjame ver...- visualizó el sonido de los equipos cardiacos, cuando el corazón deja de latir. Vio a los doctores, entre ellos mi padre, haciendo masaje cardiaco. Luego, el corazón de Renée volviendo a latir, débilmente, pero latía. Frente a todas las expectativas, la cesárea de Renée había sido todo un éxito. Después de unos minutos que Alice vio aquello, mi padre apareció en la sala de espera donde nos encontrábamos.

-Nació el pequeño, lo pusimos de inmediato en la incubadora. Está delicado por ser prematuro, pero va por buen camino, es un muchachito muy fuerte- dijo Carlisle muy entusiasmado

-¿Y Renée?¿cómo está mi esposa?- preguntó Phill

-Bueno, ella quedó muy débil luego de la intervención. Tuvimos un problema con su corazón casi al terminar la cesárea, pero pudimos estabilizarla. Su estado es delicado, está en cuidado intensivo. Por ahora no puede recibir visitas...-

-Pero qué pasará con ella doctor Cullen...-

-Phill, tenemos que esperar su evolución las siguientes doce horas, pero pese a todas nuestras predicciones, ella respondió mejor de lo esperábamos, así que se ven altas posibilidades de que se reponga...- ¡mi milagro! En ese momento, el semblante de todos cambio de la preocupación a la esperanza. Bella me miró, aun con la carta de mi alumna en sus manos, y corrió hasta mí, también con un semblante distinto en su cara. Carlisle le dio posibilidad a Phill y a Bella de entrar a ver al pequeño, mientras Charly, Jacob, Billy y Sam iban por algo de comer. "Quizás debas hacer lo mismo, en serio. Yo me quedaré con Bella" me dijo Jacob antes de salir.

-Cuando regreses, iré con Jasper cerca. No tardaré demasiado- le dije. Y así fue. Jacob acompañó a Bella hasta el apartamento, después de convencerla de que fuera a comer algo contundente y descansara.

Emmett se nos unió a Jasper y a mí en la salida de caza. Después de todo, hacía meses que no nos veíamos, y había muchos temas pendientes. Carlisle en cambio se quedó en la clínica vigilando a Renée.

-¡¿Qué le ofreciste qué?! ¿Estás loco?- dijo Emmett después de que le contara el ofrecimiento que le hice a Renée.

-Sabes que es peligroso, no por nosotros, sino por ella misma...- me advirtió Jasper

-Cálmense, ella no aceptó el ofrecimiento, ni sacó conclusión alguna de lo que era. La palabra vampiro ni se cruzó por su cabeza. Estuve vigilando sus pensamientos luego de hablar con ella, sólo le confundió un poco la propuesta...-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Bella intentó "proponérselo" pero Renée no entendió, incluso lo encontró gracioso. Bella estaba desesperada, sólo accedí a hablar con mi suegra por Bella-

-¿Crees que después pregunte algo, qué sospeche...?-

-No, no lo creo. Así que cálmense... además, Renée saldrá invicta de esta, estoy seguro- les dije absolutamente seguro de mi presentimiento.

Cuando regresamos a la clínica, las noticias sobre el estado de salud de mi suegra eran alentadoras, cosa que tenía muy felices a todos, sobre todo a mi mujer y a Phill. Y fue precisamente él quien pudo entrar a ver a Renée por solo unos minutos. Cuando salió, todos se le abalanzaron para saber qué había podido hablar con su mujer:

-Está algo adolorida, pero muy animada. Ya quiere conocer a nuestro pequeño, a quien por cierto, ya le puso nombre...-

-Qué nombre le pondrán...- quiso saber Bella

-Salvador. Ese será su nombre- respondió Phill. A todos nos pareció un nombre perfecto, sobre todo con mucho significado para Renée, quien desde siempre había mirado a ese niño como una salvación y no como su perdición. La salvación que siente cualquier madre o padre al recibir a su hijo. Qué daría yo por sentir eso algún día. Imposible.

**_Paternidad_**

Mi suegra estuvo cerca de cuatro semanas internada, hasta que no tuvieron duda los doctores de que su dolencia cardiaca estaba controlada. El pequeño Salvador salió un poco antes que su madre, y pese a ser un niño prematuro, realmente se veía muy fuerte, muy enérgico, eso lo demostraba cuando lloraba.

-¡Vaya campeón, qué pulmones te gastas!- le decía Phill mientras lo mecía y le daba su leche -Este... Edward, ayúdame a cargarlo, mientras voy por su segunda mamadera- me pidió Phill, propuesta que me puso algo nervioso

-Este... Phill...yo nunca he...-

-Anda muchacho, sólo tienes que cargarlo. Debemos tener todo listo cuando lleguen las mujeres, y no quiero despertar a Renée con los llantos de este pequeño- me dijo, mientras ponía al pequeño en mis brazos. Yo, con suma delicadeza, lo acogí. Él me miraba con sus dos grandes ojos, mientras degustaba del sabor de su dedo pulgar. Lo comencé a mecer con suavidad. Había visto que siempre que alguien recogía a un pequeño entre sus brazos, lo mecía.

-Hola pequeño Salvador- le dije... ¡claro, seguro el pequeño lactante me entendería!...jajaja, muy gracioso. Después de un buen rato de pasearlo y mecerlo de un lado a otro, la voz de mi mujer me pilló desprevenido:

-Te ves aún más hermoso con un bebé en tus brazos- me dijo desde la puerta

-No hagas que me sonroje- le respondí -Tu hermano y yo estamos socializando, ya sabes, tengo que tener su aprobación...- le dije, sonriendo

-¿Y cómo vas con eso?-

-Le caigo muy bien. Este, ¿podrías ir a ver a Phill a la cocina? Hace más de cinco minutos fue por el biberón y creo que está teniendo problemas...-

-¡Hombres!- y enseguida se fue a socorrer a Phill. Enseguida regresó mi mujer con el biberón y tomó a su hermanito en sus brazos, para darle su leche y llevarlo a dormir. Cuando la vi cargando al pequeño, en mi interior un sentimiento de ternura absoluta me embargó. La sola idea de imaginar que en vez de cargar a su hermano, estuviese cargando a nuestro hijo, que esa imagen sobrecogedoramente hermosa de mi mujer y un niño, nuestro niño en sus brazos pudiera hacerse real...

-¡Hey! En que planeta andas...-

-¿Eh? No, estoy aquí... solo que me cercioraba de algo...-

-De qué cosa...-

-De que soy mejor que tú cargando y haciendo dormir a Salvador- sólo sonrió, enseguida dejo al niño en si cuna, para luego acercarse a mi

-Eres un presumido, además, sabes que eso no es cierto...- dijo, susurrando muy cerca de mí, para luego llevar sus dulces labios hasta los mío. Durante estos meses, no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar a solas. Ella, desde que Renée se embarazó hasta ahora, había decidido pasar los días y las noches aquí, cuidándola, por lo que tiempo para nosotros no habíamos tenido. La extrañaba, extrañaba su dulzura y su pasión cuando hacíamos el amor, extrañaba oírla hablar durante la noche mientras dormía. En resumen, extraña el tiempo a solas con ella. Así que decidí hacerle una propuesta:

-Creo que nos merecemos una segunda luna de miel-

-¿Qué? No ha pasado ni un año de nuestra luna de miel...-

-Necesito un tiempo a solas contigo... te necesito...- dije, mientras mis labios recorrían su aromático cuello.

-Y qué propones- me dijo, mientras aferraba sus dedos a mis cabellos

-Renée ya está en casa, con su hijo, restableciéndose... Esme y Alice estarán encantadas de ser sus enfermeras durante una semana... una semana es lo que te pido...- le dije en susurro

-¿Y dónde piensas llevarme?-

-¿Isla Esme?- el sólo hecho de nombrar ese lugar, para ambos significaba algo mágico, el inicio de nuestra vida juntos. Ella sonrió ante la idea.

-¿Cuando hablamos con ellas entonces?- ¡ese era un sí! Perfecto. No demoramos más. Enseguida le marqué a Alice, y claro, ella ya sabía para qué le estaba hablando, y aceptó dichosa. Ella se había encargado de todo lo referente a la decoración de la pieza del pequeño Salvador. Esme dijo que la isla era nuestra, que podíamos usarla cuando nosotros quisiéramos, y le pidió a Bella que se relajara, que se lo merecía, y que ella se encargaría de Renée. En reservar los tickets me demoré cinco minutos, así que en dos días iríamos de regreso a Brasil. De regreso pasaríamos hasta acá a ver a Renée por una semana más, y luego nos iríamos de regreso a Boston a retomar nuestras vidas.

-¿Segunda luna de miel?- me preguntó Carlisle la noche antes de partir

-Algo así. Bella necesita relajarse, bueno, lo necesitamos en verdad-

-Han sido muy amables en sacrificar el inicio de su matrimonio por quedarse acá a cuidar a Renée y al pequeño Salvador...-

-Si... Salvador...- y me quedé pensando en la llegada de ese pequeño, de cómo había cambiado la vida de Renée y sobre todo de Phill.

-Edward, en que piensas-

-En Salvador, o en verdad estaba pensando en la llegada de un hijo. Lo que debe de significar para quienes han sido padres alguna vez... es algo que no logro dimensionar. Cada vez que me inmiscuyo en los pensamientos de Phill hacia su hijo, es impresionante ese sentimiento de aprehensión y protección que vierte sobre él. Ya sabes, llegara a sentir esos sentimientos para algunos es imposible...-

-Podrás ser padre cuando quieras, y del niño que quieras, y podrás llegar a sentir esos sentimientos por tu hijo, eso te lo digo por experiencia propia-

-Lo sé, lo hablé con Esme cuando supimos de la noticia de Renée. Pero esa sensación de que esa personita es parte de ti, y que es fruto del amor. La sensación debe ser más poderosa...-

-¿Te gustaría ser padre, no?- Carlisle estaba haciendo referencia a procrear. Y llevaba razón

-Daría todo lo que tengo y me endeudaría por el resto de mi existencia por conseguirlo... y pensar que Bella tiene esa posibilidad, y que la desechará por quedarse a mi lado, me hace sentir peor en verdad...-

-Hijo, cuando llegue el momento en que tú y Bella decidan ser padres de un niño al que ustedes elegirán, estoy seguro que serán excelentes en la labor de criar y educar, y podrás experimentar el amor de padre que tanto anhelas vivir Edward- dijo mi padre, con sus pensamientos llenos de deseos para que yo pudiese experimentar el amor de padre que él mismo había experimentado al tomarnos a mí y al resto de mis hermanos como hijos.

-Renée, estaremos de regreso en una semana, ¿sí?- le dije a mi suegra dos horas antes de partir al aeropuerto.

-Pero mamá, cualquier cosa, nos llamas y estaremos de regreso al instante, ¿está bien?-

-Oh, vayan con calma. No pasará nada. Descansen, relájense... y quien sabe y al regreso me dan la noticia que seré abuela dentro de poco...- sólo sonreí. Si yo deseaba fervientemente tener un hijo con Bella, Renée deseaba con el mismo fervor tener un nieto.

-Déjanos disfrutar nuestro matrimonio- le respondí, bromeando con ella. Enseguida nos despedimos del resto de la familia y tomamos rumbo al aeropuerto. Mi mujer, igual que la vez pasada, aprovechó de dormir durante casi todo el viaje, y yo, pues yo no dejaba de pensar en la idea de la paternidad. Nuca me había detenido a pensar en ello, hasta que supimos la noticia del embarazo de Renée. No había querido alterar a Bella con mi inquietud. Siempre estuvo presente el tema de los hijos, a través de la adopción, pero ahora que me había detenido a ver aquellas emociones de un padre primerizo como Phill, era diferente para mí.

-¿Ya llegamos?- me preguntó Bella

-Casi...- le dije a mi mujer un momento antes de aterrizar. Esta vez, nuestro ánimo al llegar a ese lugar era diferente al de la primera vez. Por un lado, la primera vez había mantenido en secreto el lugar de la luna de miel para mi mujer cosa que la tenía algo extrañada e inquieta. Ahora, sabía y conocía el lugar completamente, por lo que fue ella quien armó el itinerario: "Recuerda que no has dejado de ser mi esclavo, por lo que sigo dando las órdenes aquí", cuestión que acaté con el mayor gusto. Y por otro lado, aquella vez yo venía algo inquieto por el hecho de que no sabía si podría o no volver a hacerle el amor a mi mujer, cosa en la que salí felizmente invicto. Habíamos acordado quedarnos en la isla durante toda la semana, a solas, y descansar... bueno, no todo sería descanso, pues si se piensa, para los humanos las noches estaban hechas para descansar (cosa que a Bella le disgustaba un poco), pero nosotros las ocupábamos casi en su totalidad para amarnos. En verdad nos extrañábamos mucho.

-¿Has pensado en lo de la universidad?-

-¿Lo dices por lo de mis estudios de medicina? Creo que sí. Tomaré clases paralelas, de psiquiatría y pedagogía. No sabía que me iría tan bien enseñando, me llevo bien con los muchachos-

-Ya lo creo. Te quieren mucho-

-Creo que no siempre fue así, ¿no?, esto de socializar con humanos...-

-No, no sociabilizabas mucho con humanos en verdad... hasta que me conociste-

-Claro, pusiste mi vida patas arriba... Y tú, ¿estás lista para retomar tus estudios...?-

-Mmm...verás... he estado pensando en mi futuro académico...-

-¿Has cambiado de opinión?-

-No de opinión...o quizás sí. La verdad es que no estoy segura que algún área de la medicina sea en lo que quiera continuar...-

-Puedes cambiar de parecer, en lo que sea... ya sabes...- yo sólo no hacía mención a la idea de cambiar de área de estudio, sino también a su decisión de convertirse en lo que yo soy... y lo captó muy bien

-Edward Cullen, sólo pospuse mi decisión de transformarme, no la cambié. Así que tendrás que lidiar conmigo, por el resto de tu existencia...- me dijo, para luego besarme con pasión y desenfreno absoluto. Todo el resto de mi existencia junto a Bella. Eso me sonaba como al mismísimo paraíso


End file.
